The Vampire Tyrant
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: Steve is plunged into the ancient war between the vampires and the zombies in order to save humanity. He only hopes that Claire will be able to accept him as a vampire. Starts two months after RECV and is rated 'M' for violence, launguage, and lemons.
1. The Vampire Tyrant Reference Guide

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story The Vampire Tyrant. Now I have been getting some comments about how my story is a little bit confusing so I decided to make this little guide that explains the world in The Vampire Tyrant. I would recommend reading some of the chapters first and refer to this as your guide because this guide contains a lot of spoilers so unless you want to know everything before hand, then go right ahead and read it. Now this guide will get added on to because I didn't want to put too much spoilers in about future chapters. If there is anything you don't understand and you want me to clarify, then IM and I will try to update the guide so that you can understand it better. This story officially begins on the second chapter which is really the first chapter of this story. I hope you guys find this guide helpful and I also hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

The Vampire Tyrant Reference Guide

Characters

**Adam "Steve" Burnside: **Steve is the prince of the vampires and is the son of Overlord Kelvin and Lady Scarlett, the sister of Sherry, and the father of Cain, Abel, Adel, and Holly. His second birth parents are the Burnsides in which he gets his surname from because vampires don't use them. Although Steve appears to be seventeen, he is really six thousand and two years old. Steve has short auburn hair and is known to have blue, grey, and bloodshot red eyes.

**Albert Wesker: **Wesker's heritage is currently unknown and is Khaine's current servant. Wesker was once a member of Umbrella before he made a deal with Khaine that if he helped him wipe the humans out, he would become king of the world. Wesker has short blond hair and golden-red cat-like eyes which marks his service to Khaine. That is why he always wore glasses.

**Ale Knight: **Ale is one of the vampires three Familiars in San Diego. He is the owner of Ale's Diner where Claire and Rebecca currently work at.

**Chris Redfield: **Chris is the brother of Claire and his parents are unknown. At the age of thirteen, Chris' parents died in a car crash. At seventeen he joined the US Air Force but was kicked out and joined S.T.A.R.S. Chris has short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

**Derek Crow: **Derek's heritage is unknown although it is a well known fact that vampires killed his parents. He is a vampire hunter that works for Wesker in an attempt to rid the world of vampires. He has short brown hair with brown eyes.

**Eve "Sherry" Birkin: **Sherry is the princess of the vampires even though she is a Vixen and is the daughter of Kelvin and Lady Scarlett, the brother of Steve, and the mother of Cain, Abel, Adel, and Holly. Her second birth parents are the Birkins in which she gets her surname from because soul suckers don't use them. Although Sherry appears to be twelve, she is really five hundred nine hundred and ninety seven years old. Sherry has short blond hair and blue eyes.

**George Marshall: **George is one of the vampires three Familiars in San Diego. He is the current mayor of San Diego.

**Henry Collins: **Henry is one of the vampires three Familiars in San Diego. He is currently the President of the University of San Diego where Claire, Rebecca, and Steve attend.

**Jill Valentine: **Jill's heritage is unknown although and was a member of S.T.A.R.S. Jill has short brown hair and blue eyes.

**Kelvin: **Kelvin was the Overlord of the vampires from 4025 BC to 4005 BC when he was killed in the Battle of the Crimson Sun. He is the wife of Lady Scarlett and the father of Steve and Sherry. He had long brown hair and is known to have three eye colors; blue, grey, and bloodshot red.

**Kevin: **Kevin is the Overlord of the vampires from 1798 to the present. His heritage is unknown and because he always wears the robes of the Overlord all the time, his hair color is unknown. He does have three eye colors only his robes hide them so no one really knows his third eye color other than the grey and bloodshot red eyes.

**Khaine: **Khaine is the ruler of the zombies. He is the right hand servant of the devil and believes that he should rule the world as god. After losing the Vampire/Zombie War he is banished. Khaine escapes banishment and tries to enter heaven though the Garden of Eden but fails as he is banished again by God only he is stripped of his powers. In order to operate in the world and prepare for his return, he enlists the help of his servant Albert Wesker. Khaine has no skin or hair as his body is made up of dark anti-matter witch givers his body a pitch black color. No one has ever really seen his eyes although it is rumored that his eyes are crimson red.

**Lady Claire Redfield: **Claire is the brother of Chris and her parents are unknown. At the age of seven, Claire's parents died in a car crash. She is known to be quite the tom boy however she has been known to make men's jaws drop. Claire has short brown hair and blue eyes.

**Lady Scarlett: **Lady Scarlett was a princess of the Soul Sucker nobility until she married the Overlord of the Vampires. She is the husband of Kelvin and the mother of Steve and Sherry. Lady Scarlett committed suicide when she lost her family to Khaine. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Leon Kennedy: **Leon's heritage is unknown and he was a police office in Raccoon Ciry during the viral outbreak. He is right now a member in the San Diego Police department. Leon has short blond hair and blue eyes.

**Rebecca Chambers: **Rebecca's heritage is unknown and she was the medic for S.T.A.R.S. Rebecca has short brown hair and brown eyes.

**The Elder: **The Elder is the Grand Elder of the vampires. His job is to teach the vampires their traditions since he is currently the oldest vampire although no one knows how old he really is. His heritage is unknown and because he always wears the robes of the Grand Elder all the time, his hair color is unknown. He does have three eye colors only his robes hide them so no one really knows his third eye color other than the grey and bloodshot red eyes.

Races

**Familiar: **Familiars are considered traitors to the human society as they work as agents for the vampire in exchange for their life.

**Humans: **Humans are considered one of the newest races which were created by Steve and Sherry's children.

**Soul Suckers: **Consists of Succubus, Incubus, and Vixen (Humans like creatures that are just like mortals except that when they have children, they can give birth to another vixen). All Soul Suckers are born as Vixen's and when they come of age they could choose to be a Soul Sucker (Succubus or Incubus) or continue to be a Vixen. Soul Suckers, unlike any other creatures that need blood, need sex. They are known for seducing humans to have sex with them and magic. Humans dubbed them the name witches which led them to being executed and their race became extinct except for Sherry and Claire.

**Vampires: **Vampires are considered one of the first two original races on Earth. Vampires drink blood from animals in order to keep them sane and turning into killing machines. Vampires often live in clans and all clans are ruled by an Overlord. In order to preserve their traditions, their oldest vampire becomes known as the Grand Elder, which teaches the vampires their ways. Vampires are well known for protecting the human race even though they hate them for trying to kill their race. There are not many clans left due to the mass killing of them and to the humans, the only known clan is the Blackrock Vampires.

**Werewolves: **(I can't reveal any information as of now because it would create too many spoilers and ruin some of the suspense.)

**Zombies: **Zombies are considered one of the first two original races on Earth. Zombies have no form of government except for believing in their God, Khaine, and only listen to their primal instincts which are eating. They only exist when viral outbreaks occur because they are often killed by humans and or vampires.

Time Line

**Before 4025 BC: **Conflict between the Zombies and the Vampires grew over hunting grounds. Violence between them often occurs but it never escalated.

**4025 BC: **Kelvin is crowned Overlord of the Blackrock Clan Vampires.

**4022 BC: **Kelvin is marries Lady Scarlett of the Soul Suckers. The Elder is the holy man that bound these two to marriage.

**4021 BC: **Prince Adam Steven Burnside was born.

**4016 BC: **Princess Eve Sherry Birkin was born.

**4015 BC: **The zombies growing hungry begin to hunt on vampire territory and soon all hell breaks loose. Zombies began to eat the Vampires and Kelvin declared war on Khaine.

**4005 BC: **After ten years final battle of the Vampire/Zombie War takes place in current day Africa. The Battle of a Crimson Sun was the battle where Kelvin enlists the help of the Werewolves at ultimately sacrifices his life to eliminate the Zombies. God banishes Khaine for causing the war in the first place.

**4004 BC: **God decides to create a new peaceful race in order to transition to a more peaceful time. God asks Steve and Sherry to be the parents of this new race called Humans and raise them in the Garden of Ede. They agree to this and give birth to Cain, Abel, Adel, and Holly.

**October 23, 4004 BC: **Khaine, in his banishment, develops enough power to enter the garden in the form of a serpent. He forces Sherry to eat the forbidden fruit who tricked Steve into eating it. While they were both distracted, Khaine tried to enter Heaven but God stopped it from getting there. Fearing that this would happen again God locked the gates to the Garden of Eden and banishes Khaine again only this time stripping him of all his powers. He asks Lady Scarlett to use her magic to send them back in time as fetus in case Khaine once again rose to power. Lady Scarlett asks The Elder to take care of her children when they are born again before killed herself.

**4003 BC to 1 BC: **The human race begins to grow and for a time humans, vampires, werewolves, and soul suckers got along. However humans began to fear that they would try and eat them in their sleep and soon begins to show hostility between them. The vampires, werewolves and soul suckers soon decided that it was better tohide from the human race. The Vampires decided to watch over the humans and protect them from the shadows, the Werewolves built their society in the dense forest, and the Soul Suckers managed to integrate themselves into human society.

**December 25, 0 BC: **Fearing that humans were beginning to lose their faith in God, God decides to send them his son Jesus Christ to renew their faith. Using the Virgin Mary as a vessel, Jesus was born in a stable on Christmas Day.

**33 AC: **The execution of Jesus Christ

**1480-1700 AC: **The humans soon caught the Soul Suckers using marriage and dubbed them the name witches and servants of the Devil. The witch trials in this time period pretty much led to their extinction.

**1773 AC: **Kevin was born.

**1798 AC: **Kevin becomes the Overlord of the Blackrock Vampires.

**1960 AC: **Albert Wesker was born.

**1968 AC: **Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, Sir Edward Ashford and Dr. James Marcus discover the Vampiric flower and created the Umbrella Cooperation.

**1973 AC: **Chris Redfield was born.

**1974 AC: **Jill Valentine was born.

**1977 AC: **Leon Kennedy was born. This was also the year that Dr. Wesker and and Dr. William Birkin joined Umbrella.

**1979 AC: **Lady Claire Redfield was born.

**1980 AC: **Rebecca Chambers was born.

**1981 AC: **Khaine begins to regain power so under the influence of Lady Scarlett's powers, Steve is reborn to his second birth parents and takes on their surname Burnside.

**1986 AC: **Making sure that Sherry is born five years after Steve, Sherry is reborn to her second birth parents and takes on their surname Birkin. This is also the year that Chris and Claire's parents died in a car crash.

**1986-1994 AC: **Through out Steve and Sherry's life, they begin having dreams of each other and their previous life. This caused them to have active imaginations. Their second birth parents worried about their mental health but their psychiatrist said that they were fine.

**1995 AC: **Wesker is recruited by Khaine to help him bring about the human apocalypse and help give rise to his new world order.

**1996 AC: **Wesker forms Special Tactics And Rescue Squad or S.T.A.R.S.

**1998 AC: **The year when the viral events in Raccoon City. The vampires quickly heard word of it and surrounded the city, not letting any zombies leave the city in an attempt to spread the virus.

**July 23 - July 24, 1998 AC: **The eventsof Resident Evil 0 occur.

**July 24 - July 25, 1998 AC: **The events of Resident Evil 1 occur.

**September 29 - September 30, 1998 AC: **The events of Resident Evil 2 occur.

**September 28 - October 1, 1998 AC: **The events of Resident Evil 3 occur.

**December 27 - December 28, 1998 AC:** The events of Resident Evil Code Veronica occur. However Alexia infects Steve with vampire blood, causing his dormant vampire genes to become active. This caused Steve's transformation and the reasons why he reverted on his primal instincts. Steve manages to survive his stab wound that he received from Alexia's tentacle, but was forced to enter a coma in order for his body to receive a completely new set of amino acids and transform from a mere mortal to a vampire. Claire unaware of this change mistakes Steve for dead and leaves to help her brother fight Alexia. His body is taken by Wesker, thinking that Steve had the T-Veronica virus which really doesn't except.

**December 29, 1998 AC: **This is when The Vampire Tyrant first picks up when Alexia awaken from her unconsciousness after barely surviving her encounter with Chris.

**December 31, 1998 AC: **This is when the scene from Chapter 1 takes place when Chris and Claire go to Jill's for dinner.

**February 28, 1999 AC: **The second half of Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 occurs on this date.

**March 1999 AC: **This is when Chapter 3 up to the current chapter takes place.


	2. Infected

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does. I do own this story, Kelvin, Kevin, the T-Vampiric virus, and the Blackrock vampires so you can't use them.**

**Author's Note: I have never seen a Resident Evil fanfic that had vampires in them so I decided to make my own. This is an experimental fic because I have no idea if any of you guys will like it. If you do like it, please review because it is the only way to let me know that you guys like the story. I will only continue this story if you guys like it because I don't want to waste my time on a story that nobody likes. Let me warn you now that I'm mainly focused on working on Handles right now, so I won't update this story as often as often as I do with Handles. However, your good reviews will encourage me to continue this story because I do have some great ideas for it. So the fate of this fanfic is in your hands so REVIEW or I will kill this story. And in advance, I apologize if there are some grammar errors in the story but try your best and ignore them.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside, Kevin, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers, Albert Wesker**

**Minor Characters: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy **

* * *

_A long time ago, long before the humans walked the earth, two races lived on the planet; the vampires and the zombies. The vampires were a civilized race who drank blood from the wild life, while the zombies ate the flesh of anything that was not there own. The zombies soon threatened the existence of life on earth and the vampires took a stand. The events led into earth's first war._

_For years both races fought and slaughtered their enemies with no hope of ending the conflict. The vampires began to fear that the war would lead to the extinction of all life on the planet. But then a new vampire, Kelvin, assumed control of the clan. _

_Kelvin was a very intelligent and powerful vampire who proposed a way to get rid of the threat of the zombies. By studying the corpses of the zombies, he discovered that the zombies act like monsters because they contain a special strand of DNA called the T-strand. He believed that, if the vampires can remove the strand from the zombies, it could end their existence and create a new species that is more civilized. Kelvin genetically developed a special plant known as the Vampiric flower. This flower had a special property of absorbing all the nutrients in the air which would absorb the T-strand if a zombie was killed near the plant._

_With that, the vampires attacked the last stronghold the zombies had, which was located in a cave in current day Africa. Kelvin and a thirty other brave souls snuck into the stronghold where they planted the Vampiric flower in a small garden in the center of the stronghold. Just after the plants have been planted, they were spotted by zombies and ended up fighting for their lives. With the help of Kelvin, the vampires were able to kill every last one of the zombies and their T-strand DNA, absorbed in the plants. However, none of the vampires made it out alive, including Kelvin._

_With the extinction of the zombies, a new race rose from their ashes; the humans. At first the vampires and humans were able to live in peace, but soon the human have forced the vampires of their land. With no fight left in them, the vampires hid in the shadows and built secret compounds to live in. The vampires vowed to return again to help the humans, only if the zombies have returned to destroy the planet._

_After many centuries of living in peace, a group of people, who called themselves Umbrella, found the hidden Vampiric flowers and from it began their evil experiments. Soon they were able to develop the Progenitor Virus, beginning the return of the zombies. The vampires worst fears came true as in 1998 a rural town called Raccoon City became overrun by zombies. In order to stop the spread of the virus, the vampires surrounded the city, killing anyone who tried to leave Raccoon City, not caring whether they were zombies or human. However, it was the humans who destroyed Raccoon City._

_When the vampires soon learned about the Host/Hive Capture Force or HCF, the vampires planned to destroy every base they had in order to prevent the zombies return to the world._

_

* * *

_

Alexia Ashford slowly woke up from her eternal slumber to find out she was covered in snow. As she got up she began to realize that the T-Vampiric virus actually worked. She slowly smiled to herself as she realized that Wesker was fooled into believing that the T-Veronica virus actually existed. In reality, the T-Veronica was a codename for her top secret project for the T-Vampiric virus. No one knew about the virus, not even her own brother knew about it. The only person that did was Kevin.

Sixteen years ago she met a man name Kevin. She soon learned that Kevin was not human at all but was a vampire. He told her that he was a Blackrock vampire and leader of the last existing clan of vampires. He told her that he needed her help in stopping Umbrella's plan on resurrecting the zombies. Because of the research she already did on the substance in the plant, which Kevin called the Vampiric plant, for Umbrella's research, he wanted her to develop something to counteract Umbrella. She was given an ultimatum, either help him or die. She had no choice but to agree to help Kevin but she was very interested in doing this experiment when, Kevin told her that if she succeeded, he would grant her immortality.

After about a year of research, under Project Veronica, she finally developed the T-Vampiric virus. The virus when injected into a vampire's blood stream would increase their abilities making them extremely deadly. However, when she injected the virus into a human, the human turned into a vampire, but with zombie like characteristics. She than theorized, that in order for a human to turn into a normal vampire under the affects of the virus, they must enter hibernation to allow the virus to change the body from a human to a vampire which takes around two months and than they must be blooded by a vampire in order to gain their full abilities.

As Alexia's memory begins to flood back into her mind she then remembers Steve Burnside. Alexia was extremely angry about the death of her brother at the hands of Steve, that she captured him to begin her cruel experiment on him. She injected him with the T-Alexia virus, which was a variant of the T-Virus. She needed the virus to hide the T-Vampiric virus from Umbrella. However during the fight between Steve and the brunette, she realized that she accidently injected Steve with the T-Vampiric virus. After one of her tentacles was cut off by Steve, she had no choice but to kill him. After the annoying Brunette left Steve's body, after what seemed like forever, Alexia is completely caught of guard to find out that he was alive and gained some of the vampire's traits. Steve had the vampire's regeneration ability which must have kept him alive. She also noticed that he also had pale skin, he was very cold, and that he did not need oxygen to live, which was why the girl assumed that he was dead.

Alexia needed to cover her tracks because she knew Wesker was coming. If he found out that Steve was exhibiting vampire abilities, he would immediately kill him with either a stake to the heart or decapitating him and Kevin would not be happy. So she also injected him with the T-Alexia virus and left his body to contact Kevin with the results. Kevin also seemed to be surprised with the strange results but when Alexia told him Steve's name, Kevin had a theory about why Steve gained those abilities but he would not share with her.

Kevin ordered her to retrieve the boy and hand him over to him. She ended the call to head back to the cell where Steve was before she ran into Chris and knocking her out believing that she was dead. And now Steve was in the hands of the HCF and Wesker.

"Where is the boy, Alexia?" the deep voice behind her asked. Alexia quickly turned around to see Kevin behind her. She noticed that every part of his body was covered in clothing from his black robes to his black gloves, pants and boots. The hood from his robes was covering his head to prevent any sunlight from reaching his body, which would kill him. Underneath his hood, she could see that he was not wearing any dark shaded glasses that he normally wears to prevent people from seeing his unusual eyes. Right now his eyes were a cold grey color but if he was angry, his eyes would change into a bloody red color.

"I don't have him, Kevin." Alexia said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Kevin did not like this answer as his eyes were slowly changing color, "What do you mean you don't have him!"

"I was attacked before I could get to him. He was abducted by the HCF."

Kevin's red eyes were glowing as he quickly grabbed her neck and began to choke her. While Alexia was gagging for air, Kevin went into her mind and found something that made him even more angry. He dropped her, and while she was on her knees trying to recover, he slammed his foot on her back and knocked her to the ground. Snow was now all over her face as she tried to get up but was too weak.

"I know you hate Steve, Alexia. Yes I can feel your hatred in you, wanting to avenge your brother's death."

Alexia went stiff realizing that, that monster went into her hind. "Stop reading my mind you fucking piece of shit!"

That seemed to have angered Kevin as his foot made contact with her back again sending her right back into the snow.

"It seems like we have to rearrange our little deal. You are a danger to Steve's life and I can't have you taking his life."

Alexia immediately realizing what the vampire was telling her she cringed in fear. "But you said I would have immortality if I have helped you."

This seemed to only make Kevin laugh. "Yes I did but think of it this way. Your death will be helping the greater good and help with the fall of the zombies once and for all." As hard as he could, he stomped her head, smashing her skull and ending her life.

Blood was now covering his boots and the snow and his vampire instincts kick in. Knowing that he had not eaten in the past day, he begins to drink Alexia's blood. In his two hundred years of living, Kevin rarely got to drink human blood, mainly because the Blackrock vampires have been trying to remain hidden so that they can make sure the zombies never return.

After satisfying his craving for blood, he knew he would be able to control his lust for blood for another good twenty-four hours. He slowly removed the back pack that was on his back and opened it. He reached in to grab a pair of black sunglasses and put them on with out exposing any part of his face. He then looked down at the remaining contents in the bag. In it contains an outfit that was similar to his except it was dark grey. Kelvin knew that he had to get to Steve before he wakes up from his hibernation; otherwise any hope of stopping the zombies was gone.

With that last thought he disappeared, leaving Alexia's corpse to rot in the snow.

* * *

Chris and Claire Redfield were going to Jill's house for dinner. It has been three days since the Rockford incident but Claire still could not get over Steve's death. Claire never knew that Steve had these feelings for her until he told her that he loved her just before he died. Quite honestly she had known idea what her feelings for him were and still does not know. But Steve did not deserve to die like that, no one did. She could remember crying over his body, feeling his cold hands and not being able to hear his heart beat. Whether Steve was just a friend or something more, she will always morn over the boy's sacrifice.

As Chris rang the door bell, Claire tried to put up an act for her brother and her friend that she was happy and not depressed. "Hi guys." Jill said as she opened the door and greeted her two friends with a hug.

"Hey Jill it is great to see you again." Chris said.

"Well don't be shy, come on in."

All three of them entered the house and began to walk into the kitchen. There was not a lot of furniture in Jill's house because she did not stay in her home a lot and went on missions in attempt to expose Umbrella for what it really is. Claire smiled as she saw Rebecca coming into the room. "Hi guys, it's great to see you again." Rebecca said as she greeted the Redfields with a hug.

After the events that occurred in Raccoon City ended, Jill allowed Rebecca to live with her. Claire and Rebecca had become great friends in the small time they had met before the Rockford incident. They were both around the same age and both missed a year of college because of the viral incident. But when fall comes around, both of them are going to the same college where they will be roommates and bond with each other.

They all went into the kitchen and began to eat their dinner which was pizza. Jill could not cook if her life depended on it as the last time she cooked; she almost burnt her entire house down.

After the Redfields greeted their friends' good bye, they began to drive home. Chris could not help notice that his sister was staring off in space and she seemed different ever since leaving the Antarctic base. "Do you want to talk about Claire?" Chris asked.

"What?" Claire responded.

"What's bothering you sis? You haven't been the same since escaping that frozen wasteland."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Claire, it's not good to bottle all of it up."

"Ok Chris. If you must know, I can't get over Steve's death."

"Do you love him?"

Claire was immediately thrown back by her brother's boldness. She knew she could not lie to him so she decided to tell the truth. "I don't know."

"What exactly happened to him?"

"He was captured by Alexia and was injected with the T-Veronica virus. When I found him, I saw him turn into a monster just before my eyes. He tried to kill me so I ended up locking my self in one of the cells there. He tried to break into the cell and then Alexia grabbed me with one of her tentacles. He broke into the cell but he didn't kill me. Instead, he freed me from Alexia's grasp but he angered her and attacked him. When I got to him he was back to his human self but he was impaled by Alexia, and was killed." Claire was now crying and it sadden Chris to see his baby sister cry.

"And now Wesker has Steve's body. You do know that Wesker won't resurrect his body and was just toying with you?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Claire said trying to control herself but couldn't.

"Perhaps we might be able to find his corpse and we could give him a proper burial.

Claire tried to smile but she couldn't. She would have much preferred to rescue him alive instead of dead but this was the best she could do for him. "Yea, that would be great."

* * *

Sherry Birkin was walking around at night, trying to find Leon, but she knew she did not have much hope. While Wesker was in Antarctica, Sherry managed to escape the grasps of the H.C.F. For two months, she was trying to find Leon or Claire but she failed. She had stolen a lot of money from Wesker before she left for food, water, and anything else she needed but knew she was going to run out of money soon. The only reason Sherry was in San Diego is because she recently learned that Leon was living there.

Sherry stopped walking and opened the backpack she was carrying which contained a few things, money, an Umbrella laptop, a handgun, and her most prized possession a dream journal. For the past two months, since she left Wesker, she was having strange dreams about a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes. He was a few years older than she and they both had similar characteristics. Although they have different hair color, they have the same colored eyes and they both had similar personalities. For some reason she always felt close to him like she had never been with anyone else, not even her own parents. Every time she sees him in her dream, she would always hug him and would cry every time he would leave. In some of the dreams when she was in trouble, he was always there to rescue her and would be extremely protective over her.

She had no idea what these dreams meant. She would always right down every dream she had about him. She has no idea if he is real or not but she would always consider him as his guardian angel.

Then out of no where someone's footsteps snapped Sherry out of her dream. She turned to see a man walking her in directions put could not clearly see him due to that there was no light in the area. She put the book back into her backpack and began to walk. When she saw that the man was following her she began to run, in hopes of losing him. However when he began to run, she knew that he was much faster than her. She stopped and pulled out the handgun and aimed it right at the mysterious man.

The man now stopped but did not seem to be threatened by the gun. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. Sherry could now see herself and could see parts of the man's body. He was wearing a police uniform and she lowered her gun but the man still did not move.

"Sherry is that you?" The man asked.

Sherry smiled when she recognized the voice. "Yes Leon, it's me?"

"What are you doing here and what happened to you?" Leon asked.

"When you and Claire left me, I was captured by a close man to my father, Albert Wesker." Leon gritted his teeth over hearing that name which Sherry immediately noticed. "I was in his custody for a few months and then I was able to escape two months ago when Wesker went to go somewhere. I have been walking around the last two months an when I heard that you were in San Diego, I came to find you."

She noticed that Leon was now smiling. "I am sure Claire would be very happy to see you. In fact why don't you come with me to see her, she has been very sad the past two months."

"Why is she sad?"

"She lost a friend of hers two months ago when she was captured by Umbrella."

"I would love to see her."

Leon extended his hand with Sherry and she accepted it. With that, they began to walk towards the Redfield house.

* * *

Albert Wesker was sitting in his office, waiting for the report on Steve Burnside and the T-Veronica virus. He was not a patient man, and certainly did not tolerate failure. Two months ago, when he brought in Burnside's body, the scientists told him that they could not extract the T-Veronica virus without the host being alive. Wesker ordered his scientists to revive him so that they can extract the virus from his body. Once he had the T-Veronica virus he would no longer need the boy and he could waste him.

"Mr. Wesker," the scientist said when he entered Wesker's office, "Subject Burnside is awake."

"Thank you for informing me, now take this card and bring the subject to the operation room."

"Yes sir." The scientist said when he took the access card and left the room.

As the scientist began to head to where Subject Burnside was being kept, he let out a small smile. None of the scientist around him noticed that when he smiled, you could notice that his teeth had blood on it and that his teeth were sharper than a normal man's teeth.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter of The Vampire Tyrant. So did you guys like it or hate it. One thing I want you to keep in mind is that the T-Veronica virus doesn't exist in this story. The viruses in this story are the...**

**T-Vampiric Virus: A vampire stimulant when injected into vampires and turns the host into a vampire with some zombie characteristics if injected into a human.**

**T-Alexia: A variant of the T-virus which is supposed to look like the T-Veronica virus, but in reality it's just the T-virus.**

**T-virus: The Tyrant virus that is the main virus used by Umbrella.**

**As I said above, if I don't get enough reviews, I will get rid of this story so if you like this story, it's important to review.**

**All I can say about the next chapter of this story is that Steve discovers that he is a vampire.**


	3. Blooded

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Resident Evil or vampires. If I did own a vampire, the world would be under attack by them and that is not good. Capcom owns Resident Evil and I do not know who owns vampires but there most likely dead so they can't come back to life and sue me. I do own this story and a few other OCs that you can't steal them. **

**Author's Note: Holy Crap, has it been a month already! Sorry guys, but I had a lot of crap to do between homework and Handles that I didn't have a lot of time to spend on this story. Finally, here is the second chapter. Lets get a few things straight before I start. Number 1: As you can see, the genre changed from horror to romance because there is going to be more romance in here than horror (Yes, I mean StevexClaire romance, so you can all throw a party). Please keep in mind that there will still be a lot of fighting and action because just a plain romance would make this story into something like a chick flick (and last time I checked, I was a guy). Number 2: This fanfic is going to be like the Vampires vs Lycans except only with Zombies instead of Lycans and the Vampires are more good than evil (In fact this idea was born from Underworld: Rise of the Lycans). However, there will be some elements of the Twilight series, obviously because this is a StevexClaire fic and Steve is a vampire while Claire is a human (Only the elements of romance because there was next to no action in that series which is a disgrace to vampire stories everywhere). Number 3: I'm keeping a close eye on this fic because I'm very nervous that people are not going to like it. So if you like, it you had better review. Let me warn you in advance that if I don't get any reviews for any chapter through out this story, I will not continue this story because I have no idea if you guys liked it or hate it. Number 4: Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. This will probably be happening often because I'm more focused on Handles. Just because it takes me a while to update doesn't mean that I have abandoned this story. I will try to update this story every two weeks but if that doesn't happen, you should expect the story in about another month (unless of course I don't get any reviews for this chapter). All right now that I'm done writing this long author's note, it is time for me to release Blooded, the second chapter of the Vampire Tyrant.**

**Main Characters: Steve Burnside, Kevin, The Elder, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers, Albert Wesker**

**Sub Characters: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Derek Crow**

* * *

When Steven Burnside woke up for the first time he noticed that the room was completely dark. But for some strange reason he could see in the dark. He got up from the lab table and began to walk towards the mirror. He wanted to see what he looked like now. He was horrified to see that he could not see his reflection at all. He looked down at his hands to notice that his hands were completely pale and that his fingertips were like claws.

"I can feel that you are completely confused, Steve." The mysterious voice said behind him.

Steve quickly turned around to see a man behind him. He was wearing the basic scientist gab but he was wearing black gloves and was wearing dark shades. Steve finally managed to say "Let me guess, you are another scientist from Umbrella who wants to turn me into a fucking zombie."

This response only got the man to laugh, "Ah Steve, you crack me up. I am not one of those idiotic scientists. I am Kevin, leader of our clan, the Blackrock vampires."

"So you are a … wait a minute, what do you mean by our clan?" Steve asked completely confused.

"Yes it seems that Alexia has injected you with vampire's blood and turned you into a vampire." Steve could not believe what he was hearing. It was hard enough to comprehend that there were zombies in the world and now there were vampires and he was one of them. "You should be happy that you are a vampire considering that it saved your life."

"You mean that I never died?" Steve asked

"No." Kevin replied

From no where Steve became extremely angry and yelled, "That whore! She lied to me! She promised we would leave the island together but she left me to rot so that she could be with her brother! I'll kill that bitch!"

Kevin looked at Steve and noticed that his eyes were now bloodshot red instead of grey. "It seems you have gained a blood thirst for mortals Steve. Don't be too hard on Claire. The state your body was in when you supposedly died, there was no way of knowing that you were alive. Alexia told me that she was crying over your body for a while before she said that she loved you too and left."

Steve seemed to ignore what Kevin had just told her and continued to yell, "Where is Alexia, I want to make that bitch pay for what she did to me!"

"Alexia is dead, Steve, I killed her." Kevin said noticing that Steve's eyes turned back into grey.

Before Steve could say anything, a scientist walked into the room. When the scientist looked up at the two of them, Kevin quickly threw the scientist on to the ground and locked the door. He turned to face Steve, whose eyes were now bloodshot red and was drooling.

"It seems to me that you're hungry Steve. We vampires need to quench of thirst for blood. Drinking this mortal's blood will allow you to remain in control of your blood thirst for another twenty-four hours."

And with that, Steve for the first time drank human blood.

* * *

When Sherry and Leon arrived at the Redfield house, Leon rang the doorbell. Chris was the first one to answer the door.

"Hey Leon," Chris said.

"Nice to see you again, Chris. Is Claire around?" Leon asked

"She's upstairs in her room. I'll go get her." Chris said as he went into the house.

Sherry walked next to Leon still being completely dazed that she had actually found Leon and now was going to see Claire again. However she also felt, weird as if something was calling to her. Sherry's eyes began to become very heavy and she was starting to have trouble staying conscious.

"Sherry, are you alright?" Leon asked looking at Sherry.

But Sherry could not hear Leon as the last thing she remembered seeing was Claire running up to her, panicking.

* * *

The Elder was sitting in his room meditating. The Elder is the oldest vampire that lived among the Blackrocks. He was even around during the time of Kelvin, one of the greatest moments of vampire history. He had actually been very good friends with Kelvin as he trusted him with one of his darkest secrets. Kelvin's last request to him was to protect the two things he held most dear to him when the time came. Kelvin than gave him two artifacts before he left for the battle that he would never return from an amulet and two short swords. Kelvin said that he knew when the time came that he would have to carry out Kelvin's last request, but that day has never transpired yet.

As The Elder sat in his room, he began to feel a pulse of power like he had never felt before. All beings on Earth had a pulse but only vampires could feel them. Most of them were very weak which would indicate a human or zombie and some were stronger which indicated a vampire's pulse. But this pulse was nothing like he had ever felt before. In fact he could feel two strong pulses and combined they nearly knocked out the old vampire.

"I haven't felt a pulse like that since…" The Elder began to mumble. Then he suddenly shot up from his seating position and quickly ran out of his. He than let out a powerful shriek, that had awoken every vampire up letting them know that it was time for a meeting.

* * *

Kevin heard the shriek, while Steve was eating his meal. Steve immediately looked up and said, "What the hell was that?"

"So you heard it too?" Kevin asked.

"How could you not hear it, it was so loud."

"It has seemed that you have also gained your vampire hearing. Anyway that shriek could have only come from The Elder."

"Who's The Elder?"

"He is our spiritual leader and the oldest among all of us vampires. Anyway he is calling a meeting of the vampires I'm assuming that he knows that there is a new vampire among us and he wants to greet you properly."

"How does he know that I'm now a vampire and what do you mean by 'greet me properly'?"

"The Elder can feel your pulse so he knows that you're a vampire and the second part of your question is that he will bite you, instating you into the Blackrock clan."

"There is no fucking way I'm getting bitten by a vampire!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, unless of course you want to die. Don't worry about the biting hurting you because it will only give pleasure, not pain. You will learn all you need to know about vampires once you are blooded."

"Alright I'm ready."

"Hold on just one second," Kevin said as he pulled a match out of his pockets. Lighting the match he threw it on the body, burning it. Turning to Steve he said, "We don't want him to turn into a vampire or anyone finding out about us now do we?"

"No," Steve replied.

"Now put this so we can get out of here." Kevin said tossing him the backpack.

Steve looked at the contents noticing that there was a dark grey cloak, gloves, boots, bandanna, and dark sunglasses. "So this is what will help protect me from the sunlight right?" Steve asked.

"Correct," Kevin replied, "Now hurry because we don't have much time before another one of those humans show up."

Once Steve finished putting on the clothes Kevin gave him, he turned to see that Kevin was wearing the same clothes as him accept it was black. Steve turned to look at himself in the mirror, and he could not see a hint of skin on him.

"Grab my hand and let's go to your new home." Kevin said. Steve quickly grabbed his hand and both of them disappeared leaving behind the HCF base.

* * *

Sherry was lying unconscious on the couch while Leon, Claire, and Chris were tending to her. She looked very pale and weak and that scared Claire, reminding her some what of Steve.

"How did this happen?" Claire asked.

"I don't know what happened. One second she's fine and the next she fainted." Leon replied.

"I hope she's alright." Claire said.

Chris was not paying attention to what was going on. He thought he heard something in the room but he thought he was hearing things. Then at a moments notice he heard something outside so he quickly turned to see a quick flash go by his window.

"I must be going crazy." Chris muttered to himself.

"What was that Chris?" Claire asked.

"Nothing Claire," Chris replied quickly turning back to help Sherry, unaware of the fact that there were two people outside his window.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Steve asked wondering why Kevin stopped at this plain old house.

"The Elder wanted me to check this place out," was Kevin's only reply.

"How could you have talked to him? You have no cell phone and I haven't met the guy yet."

"Vampires can communicate with each other through their mind."

"I never knew that."

"Well you should never listen to how the media portray us. We are more civilized than these damn humans yet they say they are."

"_This guy's a nut job."_ Steve thought unaware of the fact that Kevin heard his thought.

"_When I say that vampires can communicate with each other through their mind that means you can too, even though you don't know how to use it." _Kevin replied to Steve's thought making him jump.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Steve asked.

"A source," Kevin replied.

"In English please."

Kevin turned to Steve and thought, _"If you keep talking, you are going to get us both caught which means we will have to kill every human here and I know you wouldn't want whose ever in this house dead. Just think what you want to say and I will here them."_

Steve seemed to hear what Kevin was thinking when he asked, _"Whose house is this?"_

"_Go see for yourself."_ Kelvin replied.

Steve quickly dashed to the mailbox so no one could hear or see him. When he looked at the lettering on the mailbox, it spelled out 'Redfield'.

"_We're at Claire and her brothers' house!"_ Steve thought in both excitement and horror.

"_Very good, now get back here before I have to go and kill your precious girlfriend because I think someone saw you. If he comes out and investigates, you can say good bye to him." _Kevin said making sure Steve got the message.

Steve quickly dashed back to Kevin and looked into the window to see what was going on, without getting caught. He could see the scene that was transpiring inside the house. He saw a little girl on the sofa completely pale and asleep. He could also see two males hovering over her and that when he noticed Claire. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with her hair on a ponytail. Even though it wasn't much, he still thought that she was very beautiful.

"_Steve, stop staring at her!" _Kevin yelled in his mind. Steve quickly turned around to see Kevin meditating on the ground. He looked up to Steve, starring into his eyes. Before Steve could say anything, he thought, _"You're eyes are blue now and you can forget about ever having a relationship with that mortal because it's impossible."_

"_My eyes are blue?" _Steve asked.

"_Yes, a vampire's eyes can only turn back to its original color with the presence of love. But having a relationship with that mortal is impossible because you're a vampire and she's human." _Kevin replied noticing Steve's eyes turning back into its original cold grey color.

"_So what are you exactly doing?"_ Steve asked not wanting to talk about Claire anymore.

"_I'm trying to enter that little girl's mind; I think that was where the source is coming from."_

"_So what do you see in her mind."_

"_I see … you?" _Kevin said completely confused at what he just saw. As he continued to probe her mind, Kevin was a hundred percent sure that the little girl was dreaming about Steve.

"_Me? I have never met that little girl in my life! How can she…" _

"_Shit!"_

"_What happened?" _Steve asked as he turned to the window to see the little girl wake up.

"She saw me." Kevin said using his mouth instead of his mind.

"Hey who are you guys?" A voice said that was coming from behind Steve.

Steve turned around only to see Kevin disappear and dashing towards the stranger who was abducted only a second later.

* * *

Sherry quickly woke up after seeing that mysterious man in her dreams. She was startled to see Claire, Leon, and Chris huddling over her.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

Sherry could still feel the same presence she could inside her dream and it was freaking her out. Ever since she arrived at the Redfields, she was getting all of these strange feelings that she could not explain.

Sherry got up and began to walk towards the door; she felt the presence growing stronger. It was almost like someone was calling her to come closer, and she could not refuse it.

"Sherry, where are you going? Leon asked, but Sherry couldn't hear her as she began to get closer to the door.

When Sherry got to the door, she opened it and looked down. She instantly went pale as she saw the horrible image in front of her. However it didn't appall her and she felt like she had seen it every day in her life. Claire, Leon, and Chris followed Sherry to the door and went dead in their tracks when they saw the atrocity.

On their doorstep was a corpse of a stranger who had faced a horrible fate. Everything from the waist down was decapitated from the rest of his body. There was a giant hole though his chest and there was blood all over the place. There was blood all over the wall of the house in a shape of an arrow pointing towards the door. When Chris stepped outside and closed the door, there was a message on it, written in blood.

"I'll be watching you," Chris muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean, Chris?" Claire asked still horrified at the sight in front of her.

"Whoever killed this person, wanted to leave us a message. It says on the door written in blood, 'I'll be watching you'." Chris replied

"Who would do something like this?" Leon asked.

Sherry was loosing her mind. She was beginning to get the feeling that she should touch the corpse. Obeying these feelings again, she bent down to touch the corpse.

"Sherry, don't do that." Claire said, but it was already too late.

Sherry had already touched the corpse and Sherry went completely stiff. Chris went to see if Sherry was alright and saw Sherry's eyes turn completely blue. Not only just the iris, but now the entire eyeball was glowing a bright blue color.

For Sherry she was beginning to see almost like a video playing in her head.

"_Hey who are you guys?" said a man that Sherry immediately recognized as the dead person on the porch._

_She turned to see the mysterious man from her dreams standing right there along with another person she couldn't see. The mysterious man, going faster than the naked eye could see, ran up to the man and nukited him right in the solar plexus. The nukite went through his entire body, which probably ended his life. She than saw the mysterious man rip the body in two and threw him to the ground._

_She looked at the other person who was with the mysterious man. She immediately recognized him as her guardian angle. He was standing there just like she did when she saw the corpse, with no emotion._

Sherry's vision ended as her eyes returned back to normal, causing her to stagger back. Claire was there in time to catch her.

"What happened?" Claire asked Sherry.

"I s-s-aw the m-man's d-d-death," Sherry stuttered to scared and confused to form correct sentences. She was too weak to move and before anyone could question her, she fainted again.

"I'll go call the cops," Leon said breaking the silence, "I need you two to get Sherry back into the living room.

With that, all three of them left to do their assigned tasks. But as Claire was about to walk into the house she saw a note near the corpse's body. As she read the note she began to cry.

Chris noticing that her sister was crying went to his sister and asked Claire, "Are you alright?"

Claire continued to cry as she handed him the note. It read:

_Claire, I can feel your love for the young Steve Burnside and it disgusts me. Let me warn you now that if you attempt to find his body, you'll enter a nightmare you can never leave. You will only be heartbroken by attempting to find his body and I'll be forced to kill you. Just leave his body to rot, like you did in the Antarctica base. It'll be the smartest move you ever made in your life._

When Chris finished reading the note, he went to hug his little sister and whispered, "Don't worry, we will find his body. Not even Wesker can stop us, with this sick act."

* * *

After Steve and Kevin arrived at their new location, Kevin let Steve's hand go. Steve looked around to notice that they were now at the largest mansion that Steve probably ever seen. This mansion probably owned the most acres of land in the world. However he was not interested in the mansion, he was more interested in what Kevin had just done at the Redfield house.

"What the hell was that for? You probably scared the shit out of everyone there!" Steve yelled, glaring at Kevin. He quickly learned that it was a mistake upon seeing Kevin's red eyes.

Kevin quickly grabbed Steve and shoved him to the wall, with his hand on Steve's neck. As Steve was gasping for breath, he thought that Kevin was going to kill him right there and then. But Kevin was not pressing any harder, even though he could have killed him. After about a minute, Steve realized that he was no longer gasping for breath. In fact he was totally fine, even though his chest was not moving at all, showing that no oxygen was getting through.

"You don't need oxygen to breath, Steve." Kevin said, "You need to remember that we are vampires and that man was human. He could have exposed our entire race, which could get every vampire, including you killed."

"But what was with that gruesome death?"

"That was to give the Redfield's a warning. I don't want them looking for you. If they do, they might come across us, and learn of our existence. I will have to kill them before they could expose us."

"So where are we?" Steve asked.

"Our home," Kevin replied.

"What do you mean 'our home'?"

"All Blackrock vampires live together, young Burnside," said a voice behind Kevin and Steve. They quickly turned around to see an old man standing there with grey eyes, sharp teeth, and a long beard.

Kevin quickly bowed towards the old man and said, "Elder, it is great to see you."

"Wait so this is The Elder?" Steve asked.

"Yes young Burnside, I'm The Elder but you can just call me Elder. And I believe with have a blooding ceremony to attend to. In a few hours you will be on of us, a Blackrock vampire."

* * *

Wesker was extremely angry right now. With the disappearance of Steve's body, Wesker has lost the T-Veronica virus. Wesker looked up to notice that there was a scientist standing there in front of him.

"Have you reviewed the tapes?" Wesker asked the nervous scientist.

"Sir, all of the cameras in Subject Burnsides room, has been ripped apart and all the tapes on that room have been destroyed to."

"Well did you check any of the other tapes?" Wesker asked impatiently.

"Yes, but it shows no one entering the building that are suspicious."

"Well they could have just put on a disguise."

"You see the thing is that the camera outside Subject Burnside's room never shows him leave the room. In fact the only thing you do see is the door just opening and closing by its self."

Wesker suddenly realized what was going on. Burnside never did have the T-Veronica virus, he was a vampire. And whoever broke in here was also a vampire, which was why no one saw him on the cameras. The camera in Subject Burnside's room would show that he was never really there which was why the camera was destroyed but, they forgot about the hidden cameras outside the subject's room.

"Leave, NOW!" Wesker yelled at the scientist who quickly ran from the room. Wesker turned to his phone to call someone on the phone. After a few seconds someone answered the phone.

"Derek Crow, here," a voice said on the other line.

"Mr. Crow, I have a report of two vampires on the loose. I know the "Organization" is paying you good money to hunt vampires and I need these two exterminated."

"Did you learn their names?"

"Only one, he goes by the name Steven Burnside."

"I know just where to look."

* * *

Steve was standing outside surrounded by one hundred vampires. They were all staring at Steve with there cold grey eyes, but Steve did not feel anything at all. Standing next to him was Kevin, who had his right hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him. The Elder was in front of him who was about to make a speech.

"Brothers and sisters," The Elder began, "It has been centuries since we had a new vampire join our clan, and the only time we have ever had a seventeen year old boy join us. Although he will continue to age, his body will never age. I hope you will all welcome young Steven Burnside to the Blackrock clan. Young Burnside, please step forward."

Steve stepped forward and The Elder moved behind him. With all the vampires cheering for Steve, he felt like he had finally found a place where he fitted in. He was the social outcast at his own school and felt like an outsider when he helped Claire escape Rockford Island. With one swift motion, The Elder plunged his teeth into Steve's neck, instating him into the Blackrock Clan.

* * *

**Well that ends the second chapter of our epic story. I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations. If you liked it please review because if I get no reviews for this chapter, I'm just going to abandon this story because I will have no way of knowing if anyone enjoyed it or not. So 0 REVIEWS = NO UPDATE. **

**Chapter 3 is when things start getting interesting. The vampires force Steve to go to college in order to keep people from suspecting that he is a vampire. In addition, Steve has an unfortunate run in with a person that could threaten to expose his secret. Kevin and The Elder decide on what to do with Sherry and her unusual high pulse. **


	4. Familiar

**Disclaimer: When was the last time you saw a sixteen year old boy work at Capcom? Never! So there is no chance in hell that I'm Capcom so how can I own Resident Evil! I do own this story, which you should know by now! I mean seriously why do people write these disclaimers anyway because you guys probably don't read them!**

**Author's Note: Why do all of you people want Steve to bite Claire? Just to make it clear to everyone, STEVE ISN'T GOING TO BITE CLAIRE! However to make it up to you there is going to be a lot of blood in it because it is a vampire story, not Twilight. However don't know if I should put a lemon in this story but I should let you guys decide. I have no idea how to write one and I don't read too many of them because I can keep my hormones in check, so I'm not that horny. I might put one in this story but there is no way I can put one in Handles because it is T. So tell me if you want a lemon in this story in your reviews. Remember, if I get no reviews for this chapter, I'm to kill this story with a shotgun. Anyway, please ignore my spelling errors in this chapter because it is the longest chapter I've written so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Vampires: Steve Burnside, Kevin, The Elder**

**Humans: Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Sherry Birkin**

**Familiar: Ale Night, Henry Collins, George Marshall**

**Zombies/Superhuman: Albert Wesker, Derek Crow**

* * *

After the blooding ceremony, Steve followed The Elder to his new room. The mansion had over sixty floors where most of the floors were underground. Only three floors were above ground and Steve's room happened to be on the second floor, along with Kevin's and The Elders. They thought it was best that he was near them because some of the vampires might harass him due to his age.

His room was pretty much like an apartment. There were no windows at all and the room had incandescent light bulbs, so Steve didn't have to wear all of that heavy clothing in his room. It had a living room with a huge flat screen TV. There was a small kitchen with a refrigerator that only had bottles of blood, in case of an emergency. There was a small bathroom with a shower and toilet. The largest room in the apartment was his bedroom, which contained a bed and a large bookcase filled with books. The books were all about vampires and his heritage which Steve needed to learn.

While most of the vampires were, out, hunting for blood. Steve was reading the books straight though the night. It was now morning and Steve had not slept at all. Kevin told him that vampires could survive weeks without any sleep.

As he was reading one of these books, Kevin entered his room.

"I can feel your hunger all the way from my room Steve," Kevin growled, "You better start hunting otherwise you won't be able to control your blood lust."

"Alright," Steve simply said as he closed his book.

Before he could leave his room, Kevin stopped him and whispered, "If you want to buy some more stuff for your apartment, may I suggest killing a very rich guy."

"How would I be able to enter a store with out ever be able to enter a store without getting ridiculed for my appearance." Steve asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of Xeroderma pigmentosum."

"Should I have heard of it?"

"XP is a rare disorder, in which the person can't repair skin damage to ultraviolet lights. Besides when people see you with the robe, they will immediately know that you have XP. Most of the people are accustomed to having XP victims in San Diego because the cover for this house is a home for XP victims. It also makes a good cover for us and prevents us from hiding from society. Just make sure to kill anyone that thinks you're a vampire."

"Alright," Steve stated as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Chad Knight's fans were screaming at him as he stepped out of his limo. After all, he was a movie star and the women loved a star. There were so many fans that his bodyguards had to hold the screaming fans of as Chad had to run into a nearby ally way. It probably wasn't his best choice since he was now at a dead end, and had no where else to go.

"Going somewhere," A strange voice asked behind him.

Chad turned around to see a man in a gray robe standing before him. The man slowly began to advance, forcing him to back up.

"Look man I don't want any trouble." Chad said.

"Of course you don't," The man said as he continued to advance towards him.

"Look man if its money you want I'll give it to you. Just please leave me alone."

"It's not money I want," The man replied. He was so close to him that he could feel the man's breathe tickle his skin. "It's your blood I want," He stated.

Before Chad could reply, the man sank his teeth into his neck and putting his hand over his mouth to stifle his screams. A minute later, Chad was dead.

The man stood over Chad's body, took his wallet taking all of the money from it, and put it into his pocket. He took Chad's famous ring and threw the wallet on his body. Taking a spare match, he lit it and threw it onto the body. The body began to burn and the man quickly put out the fire, making sure the body was nothing but ashes. He threw the ring over his body and a second latter he was gone but dropped something while he was running away from the crime scene.

* * *

With the recently acquired money he got, Steve went into a local Game Stop and purchased a Sony Playstation. In order to avoid suspicion of the amount of money he had, he went to different stores to buy games for the Playstation. By the time he was done with his shopping spree, he purchased many different games, which should keep his mind of Claire.

Just thinking about Claire made Steve's eyes turn back into blue. Steve already knew that Claire could never know that he was alive without her discovering that he is no longer human. He already knew what she would think of him as a monster, just like those effing zombies.

Steve gritted his teeth thinking about how Claire would compare him to one of those uncivilized packs of walking dead flesh. According to vampire history, a few years after the birth of the human race, the humans turned on the vampires believing that they were like the zombies. Due to the vampire's weakness to ultraviolet radiation, the vampires could only fight at night and the humans were able to beat them. Even though the humans hated the vampires, the vampires still decided to protect the humans in case the zombies ever returned.

From what Kevin told Steve, when Raccoon City became occupied by zombies, the vampires moved fast. They surrounded the city and hid letting anything enter the city and letting nothing leave the city. It didn't matter whether they were zombie or human, the vampires killed any one that tried to leave the city. They also entered the city in order to get their helping of blood by drinking the blood of the zombies.

When Raccoon City was destroyed, the vampires went back to their home in San Diego. They took many precautions in order to survive and hide their identity. Only a few vampires were allowed outside the manor using a fake identity so that they couldn't be traced to any of the murders they committed. Steve happened to be one of those people allowed to leave the manor using the false name of Adam Blake.

According to the fake identification papers The Elder gave him, the only family he has is a sister who supposedly had gone missing. He was born with XP and lived with XP all of his life. When the T-virus hit Raccoon City, he was out of town for a hospital operation. When he returned to Raccoon, he was rescued by Mike Stone (Kevin), who also has XP. Upon escaping the city Stone and Adam found Adam's parents dead but had no idea what happened to his sister. From there Stone invited Adam to live with him at the XP house in San Diego which he gladly accepted.

Steve knew that The Elder was smart for saying that Adam lived in Raccoon City. With the destruction of the city, there is no way that anyone would be able to find any information on anyone that lived in Raccoon. Also because The Elder made sure every file was in its proper place, San Diego won't question the fact that Adam Blake is a real person and not some made up identity. Adam would be a new beginning for him and he would be able to leave Steven Burnside behind forever.

* * *

Claire, Leon, and Sherry were at the crime scene of Chad Knight's death. Leon had gotten the call when someone stumbled upon Knight's ring and a pile of ashes. Claire wanted to help Leon since his partner was recently killed and was waiting for a new one. After everything that happened, they decided that it was best not to leave Sherry behind.

"Who would do something like this?" Claire asked Leon as he looked around the crime scene.

"Don't know but whoever did it, was extra careful about not leaving behind any evidence." Leon replied

"I bet I can find out who did it." Sherry said.

"Sherry, I'm not going to let you touch a corpse again after what happened last night." Claire scolded.

"Well, I'm the only one who can find out who did it." Sherry retorted and placed her hand over the ashes.

Leon tried to stop her but it was already too late as her eyes began to glow blue and images began to enter her head.

_Sherry could now see two men before her. One was Chad Knight while the other was her guardian angel. She could see that her guardian angel was getting closer to Chad Knight._

"_Look man if its money you want I'll give it to you. Just please leave me alone." Chad Knight said._

"_It's not money I want," her guardian angel replied. At this point he was near Chad's neck "It's your blood I want," He stated. _

_Sherry saw before her eyes as her guardian angel put his hand on Chad's mouth as his teeth pierced his skin and sucked the blood out of him. She stood there and watched as her guardian angel let Chad's body drop to the ground. He than burned the body and disappeared but no before she could see him drop something on the floor._

Sherry immediately snapped out of her vision to see Leon and Claire staring at her. Sherry just stood up and walked over to the place where she saw her guardian angel drop something and looked on the ground.

On the ground was a burnt picture and she could only faintly make out the picture. The picture was a family portrait of her guardian angel and his family. She quickly stuffed the picture in her pocket and returned to Claire and Leon hoping they didn't see the picture.

* * *

When Steve arrived at the manor, Kevin and The Elder motioned him into The Elders' mediation chamber.

Upon entering the chamber, Kevin quickly shut the door and said, "Steve, I know you're not going to like this but you have to go to school."

"What!" Steve yelled, "Why do I need to go to school?"

"Steve, your seventeen," The Elder calmly replied, "But because you are a vampire, you can't return to your old school because the world thinks your dead. People will start to get suspicious if they see you walking around."

"Alright," Steve said defeated, "So where am I going."

"I'm going to need to make some calls, but I think I know just the place for you to go." The Elder smirked, "Anyway the main reason I called both of you in here is to deal with Miss. Birkin."

"What about her," Steve asked.

"The Elder and I both agree that it is too dangerous for her to live with the Redfields, therefore she is going to live with us." Kevin concluded.

"Why would you want her to live with us," Steve asked

"She already knows that we are vampires and our enemies are looking for her," The Elder said, "We need to protect her and therefore you will be her handler."

"What!" Steve exclaimed.

"She has been having dreams of you so she will trust you the most, just go to dinner and think about," Kevin said.

"Ok, I'll think about it," Steve said and before he left Kevin stopped him.

Kevin handed him a car and said, "May I suggest that you go to this place."

Steve looked at the card which had the named the …"Why?"

"You'll find out," Kevin said allowing Steve to leave.

"Why are you doing this to him," The Elder asked.

"I know that is where Sherry is most likely going to be," Kevin retorted.

"How do you think he is going to react when he sees her again," The Elder replied.

"Hopefully he will learn to keep his emotions in check and not blow his cover." Kevin responded.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Sherry was alone in her room staring at the burnt picture she found. After doing some research the past few hours, she learned that her guardian angel is a vampire along with the other person she saw with him. Most people would think she was crazy but not her parents or anyone at Umbrella for that matter. One time she even heard her parents talking about the vampires and their current location.

She knew that they existed but she also learned the name of her guardian angel. It was the name that she would hear Claire say in the middle of the night crying. According to Claire's description of his physical appearance she knew that her lost love and her guardian angel were one and the same. The only thing different was that he would be more malice and some what zombie like.

"I know who you are, Steve." Sherry whispered to herself and without warning she began to see images flash in her head.

_Sherry had no idea where she was but she could see a crowd of people staring at the three people. One was an old man, another was the mysterious man in her dream, and the other was Steve._

"_Brothers and sisters," the old man began, "It has been centuries since we had a new vampire join our clan, and the only time we have ever had a seventeen year old boy join us. Although he will continue to age, his body will never age. I hope you will all welcome young Steven Burnside to the Blackrock clan. Young Burnside, please step forward."_

_Steve stepped forward and The Elder moved behind him. With one swift motion, Sherry saw the old man plunge his teeth into Steve's neck, while every vampire was cheering._

_Sherry looked around to notice that the mansion they were at was the XP home before her vision ended._

Sherry snapped out of her vision, knowing what she had to do. If anyone could help her it was Steve. She quickly ran to grab her stuff and wrote a letter to Claire and Leon. She knew they would be heartbroken but the vampires maybe the only people able to help her. Finishing the letter she quickly ran away from the Redfield house leaving the picture of Steve and his family behind.

* * *

Sherry arrived at the XP house looking around to see if she could find Steve. It wasn't long until she was quickly swept away and the next thing she knew, she was inside the manor. She looked around to see three men staring at her, drooling.

"Trying to run away from home, little one," One of them said.

"Running away from mommy and daddy, they are probably worried about her," The second one said.

"That isn't our problem that a little snack came walking onto our property." The third replied.

The three men began to inch up on her while Sherry began to back up. They were about to drink her blood when the girl just disappeared.

The three vampires turned around to see Sherry in Kevin's arms looking at them with his cold grey eyes. Sherry began to wince as Kevin stared at her with his eyes.

He looked up at the vampires and said, "If you touch this girl, I'll personally make sure that your heads get smashed into a wall. She is our guest and therefore she will be treated as one, not dinner!"

"Yes Kevin." They replied as they quickly ran away.

Kevin put Sherry done and said, "Come on Sherry, I will introduce you to a very important person."

"Kevin, please do not tell me that you kidnapped Sherry from the Redfields' home." The Elder said as he descended the stairs.

"No actually she came here on her own free will," Kevin replied, "This is much easier than by pretending to be the government."

"Wait you were coming to get me." Sherry asked.

"We fear that you may be in danger and we just wanted to protect you." The Elder said as he kneeled down to the girl's eye level and said, "Hi I'm the Elder but you can just call me Elder."

"Hello," Sherry said looking at The Elder, "Anyway I was looking for Steve Burnside. Is he here?"

For the first time Sherry looked at The Elders and Kevin's cold grey eyes. They both wore expressions of amazement as soon as they mentioned Steve's name.

"Steve isn't here right now Miss. Birkin," The Elder said, "Steve is right now getting something to eat at Ale's Dinner." Kevin noticed that her eyes began to widen in terror and whispered in to her ears, "Don't worry, Steve doesn't know you're here yet so he won't tell her where you are."

"What is going to be her fake ID? She can't live here without one; otherwise it will draw too much suspicion." Kevin asked.

"Tell Adam that you just found his long lost sister, Eve." The Elder said as he left the room.

Kevin looked at Sherry, "Alright Steve is going to be your handler. When ever you're in public you must call Steve, Adam. Your name is no longer Sherry Birkin, it is Eve Blake. You will pretend to be Steve's sister and you are here to help Adam with his problem. If anyone asks why Steve or I wear all of these heavy clothing and dark glasses, just say that we have XP. I do hope you know what XP is?"

"My parents used to talk to me a lot about that genetic disorder," Sherry replied.

"Excellent, why don't I give you a tour of the mansion and tell you all of the rules you have to follow in order to ensure your safety while living with us," Kevin said as he extended his arm to Sherry.

"Alright," Sherry responded as she grabbed Kevin's hand and began the tour.

* * *

Steve walked into Ale's Diner. As soon as he entered the room the manager quickly motioned him to follow him into his office which he did.

The manager closed the door and looked at the Steve and said, "I've been expecting you Mr. Burnside" Steve was dumb folded but the manager quickly added, "My name is Ale Night and I guess Kevin hasn't told you that I'm a Familiar.

"A what," Steve asked.

"Familiars are humans that serve the vampires by selling their souls to them generally in exchange for life." Ale replied.

"So how did you become a Familiar?" Steve asked.

"I used to own a diner back in Raccoon but when the T-virus outbreak occurred, I became infected. Kevin was the one who found me and I pleaded him to save me. Kevin told me that if he healed me, I would have to serve the vampires as a Familiar."

"How many Familiars are there," Steve asked.

"There are only three Familiars in San Diego. The first one is President Henry Collins of the University of San Diego, which is I believe the college The Elder is trying to get you in Steve. The second one is the mayor of San Diego, George Marshall and I'm the third.

"The vampires seem to have control of the city," Steve commented.

"Well you can talk to them about it later," Ale said, "Follow me and I'll show you to your table."

Steve followed Ale to his table. Steve looked around to notice that the diner wasn't bright but you could still see. There were also no mirrors and very few windows. Ale brought him to a table where there were no windows near by.

As they sit down, Ale whispered into Steve's ears and said, "You can take of your hood you know. The light bulbs are incandescent so they won't hurt you because all the people with XP come here all the time. Just make sure you keep those glasses on and that no one sees your mouth."

Ale left Steve alone as he pulled his hood of his head exposing his face for the first time since this morning. He took the menu as he began to look through it, using it as a cover so no one would see his fangs as he talked. As he was reading the menu he felt a pulse so he knew that a waiter was coming to take his order.

"Hi can I take you…" The female waiter said before she dropped something.

The female waiter quickly went down to grab the pencil she dropped. Steve quickly remembered that voice as he quickly turned to see that his waiter was Claire.

Steve quickly averted his eyes back to the menu, regretting the fact that he took his hood off. What if Claire recognized him? She would think that Wesker had something to do with it and could expose his secret as a vampire. He would have to kill everyone in the diner, including Claire which would cause him much pain.

"Sorry about that, can I take your order?" Claire asked.

Steve could sense the nervousness in her voice which told Steve right away that she recognized him. Thoughts about him were swarming in Claire's mind, making him completely dizzy. "I'll have a hamburger," Steve quickly said handing the menu to Claire.

"O-OK," Claire said, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Steve simply wouldn't respond to that question because he didn't have any cover to hide his fangs from Claire and he wanted to drink blood. He simply just turned away from Claire and stared off into space. After a few moments Claire just left.

* * *

Claire entered the kitchen and handing the mysterious man's order to the chef. She simply just stood there in shock of what just happened.

"Are you alright Claire," Rebecca said as she stood next to her.

"I think I'm going crazy," Claire quickly said, "I think I just saw Steve."

"Is he the one in the dark glasses starting off into space?"

"Yea, I'm probably crazy."

"Based on your description of him, I have to say he looks like him."

"What should I do?"

"You should leave the poor boy alone," Ale said as he entered the kitchen, "If you must know who he is, his name is Adam Blake. He is an XP victim and he just recently escaped a great ordeal. He is one of the survivors of that horrible viral outbreak in Raccoon City and he just lost his family."

"How do you know him," Claire asked.

"I'm a friend of the manager of the XP home. I'm going to talk to him because you may have made him very nervous," Ale said as he left the kitchen.

Claire looked around to find that Rebecca was no where in sight.

* * *

"Do you know Claire, Adam?" Ale asked as he sat down across from Steve.

"I'm surprised Kevin didn't tell you about her." Steve replied.

"All he told me to do was hire her."

"What," Adam said as he heard this comment. "That fucking son of a bitch," Steve murmured.

"Who are you cursing at," Ale said concerned.

"Kevin told me to come here. I thought at first it was to meet you but he just wanted to toy with my emotions."

"I thought you guys had no emotions?"

"Look, I have been in a coma for two months just to find out that I'm no longer…"

"Yea I get the picture," Ale said as he saw Leon enter the diner. "Hey Leon, what are you doing here?"

"Where is Claire, I need to talk with her." Leon replied as Steve's eyes widen in shock. He could not believe what Kevin had just done.

"Ale could you tell the cook, I'll have the burger to go and here," Steve said handing the twenty dollar bill to Ale, "Keep the change."

"Alright Adam I'll tell the cook that and thank you." Ale said as he motioned Leon to follow him.

Steve just stood there for a second as Ale and Leon left for the kitchen. He could sense a pulse nearby and began to head towards the source. There, he found a young brunette on the ground.

"Uh sorry, I was looking for something," The brunette said.

He bent down to the brunette's level and put his face near her left ear and neck so she couldn't see his fangs. Using a seductive voice and his vampire hypnotism Steve replied, "No you weren't you were spying on me. I don't like people listening in on me and there are something's in this world better left unsaid."

Steve got up sensing the brunette's lust for him growing and it disgusted him. He pulled his hood over his head and went to Ale who gave him a small container that contained his hamburger. As soon as he went outside he used his vampire speed to head to the XP house.

* * *

"What's going on Leon?" Claire asked Leon while she was checking on the orders.

"Claire, Sherry is gone." Leon replied.

Claire immediately stopped what she was doing. She looked at Leon and said, "What! How could she be missing?"

"I don't know, all her stuff is gone except for this picture," Leon replied handing the picture to Claire. Her heart immediately stopped when she recognized Steve in the picture.

"This is a picture of Steve and his family." Claire said with tears in her eye.

"You know Steve looks a lot like that guy Ale was talking about."

Ale snatched the picture quickly from Claire's hand and said, "Be careful with this. You don't want this to catch on fire. Now why don't you go and help Leon find Sherry."

"Thanks Ale," Claire said as she quickly followed Leon out of the diner.

* * *

Rebecca was still recovering from her encounter from Adam. She was amazed about how he was able to find her and knew she was spying on him Not even the notorious Albert Wesker could do that. What shocked her most was her attraction to him. It came out of no where and if she let her urges take over, she would have ripped his clothes off and had sex with him right there in the diner. Only two things stopped her from doing it; the fact that many people were in the diner and he had XP and she could have killed him.

She went into the kitchen to talk to Ale about Adam when she saw Claire and Leon with Ale.

"This is a picture of Steve and his family." Rebecca heard Claire say.

"You know Steve looks a lot like that guy Ale was talking about." Leon replied

Rebecca saw Ale snatch the picture quickly from Claire's hand and said, "Be careful with this. You don't want this to catch on fire. Now why don't you go and help Leon find Sherry."

"Thanks Ale," Claire said as she quickly followed Leon out of the diner.

Ale looked at the picture and threw the picture on the stove burning it. He quickly put the fire with a fire extinguisher and said, "Sorry Claire but I can't let you know the truth."

Ale quickly went into his office. Rebecca knowing that Ale was going to make a call on his office went to another phone to listen in on the conversation.

"They are beginning to suspect the truth," Ale said to the person on the other line.

"They won't find anything, and if they do they will regret. I made myself perfectly clear," The mysterious voice said.

"Look Kevin, why did you make him come here in when you knew perfectly well that Claire was here?"

"I don't need to make myself perfectly clear to you. Last time I checked, I was the one that saved you from dying back in Raccoon. You knew perfectly well that I could have just left you there to become a zombie."

"And I'm grateful that you saved my life but you could instigate Claire to search for Adam. If she learns who Adam truly is, you know well that she would do anything to get him away from you."

"She won't suspect a thing. She still believes that he is in Wesker's hands so I have nothing to fear. If she does become a problem, I will eliminate her as she will become a factor in our plans."

The call ended and Rebecca put the phone back on the hook. She quickly ran to tell Claire of the news that she just heard.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure you review in order to keep this story alive and to tell me if you want a lemon in this story.**

**Chapter 4 is going to get interesting. The Elder and Kevin get Steve and Sherry into School under their false names. Leon and Claire find Sherry's letter and split up in order to find Sherry and gaurd their prisoner. Things also get interesting when Steve and Sherry break into the Redfields' house and when Rebecca walks in on them.**


	5. Seduced

**Disclaimer: Just screw it. I am to damn lazy to write a disclaimer so I'll just say that Resident Evil is owned by Capcom and I own this story. There is everyone happy now.**

**Author's Note: After almost two months this story's back. I'm kicking up the horror and romance a notch in this chapter. After doing "research" on lemons and vampire stories I made this chapter which isn't as long as my others but is still about 3,000 words. This chapter does contain what people call a lemon lime but I'm not telling the two characters that perform this. Just make sure you finish the chapter before you come to my house with pitch forks and torches because there is a point to it that I'm trying to make. It is really late right now so I'm not going to have a long author's note and could some one tell me if this chapter has terrible spelling errors. This chapter is dedicated to Stephen King's 'Salem's Lot which helped me out a lot when I was writing this chapter. Also I do not support murdering people or raping people as it is both just sick and unmoral so don't so anything that the vampires are doing in this chapter.**

**Vampires: Steve Burnside, Kevin, The Elder**

**Humans: Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy**

**Familiar: Ale Night, Henry Collins, George Marshall, Sherry Birkin (Sherry can no longer be classified as a human because she is under the vampires' protection)**

**Zombies/Superhuman: Albert Wesker, Derek Crow**

* * *

When Claire and Leon arrived at the Redfield house, Chris and Jill were sitting on the couch staring at a piece of paper. Chris just handed it over to Claire and read it.

_Claire and Leon, I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye to you but I had no other choice. In the past few days, I have begun to feel far from normal and I realized that you couldn't help me. But I found some one who could help understand my problems and I need their help._

Claire gritted her teeth in anger and in tears as she handed the letter to Leon.

"First Steve, and now Sherry," Claire angrily said, "I'm going to make sure Wesker pays for this."

"Alright it seems like we need to start searching for answers," Chris said, "By luck we were able to capture someone who was working for Umbrella."

"He's right now in the basement but we can't interrogate him right now because we had to subdue him through drugs." Jill stated.

"In the mean time we should go and search for Sherry, if she is still here," Leon stated, "I'll stay here with the Umbrella guy because if any of the officer's show up, you guys could be arrested."

"Alright, than lets go," Claire said as everyone left the house except for Leon.

Leon just stood there and laughed mechanically as he pulled out his cell phone. Leon stepped out of anyone's line of sight before anyone can see his eyes flash a red color. As the cell phone began to ring, Leon answered his phone.

"What do you have to report slave!" And angry voice boomed.

"My master, the Redfields have captured an agent of Derek Crow's," Leon said with no emotion to his response.

"Excellent, so Umbrella thought they could find Steve though the use of a vampire hunter."

"What is your bidding my master?"

"I want you to delete this number and go back to the couch and fall asleep. My agents will handle it from there. Go to sleep and you will have control of your mind again but you will remember nothing that transpired while you were my slave."

"Yes my master," Leon said as he smashed his cell phone and went to the couch to fall asleep.

* * *

Kevin terminated the call with Leon as he turned to The Elder and said, "It seems like Umbrella has sent one of their vampire hunters after us."

"The vampire hunters must be terminated before they reveal our secret," The Elder replied.

"One of them Crow's agents are at the Redfield house, I'll go over there to terminate him."

"No, it is too risky to send you there, besides Sherry should know how to access the house safely."

"So we are sending a mortal to kill a vampire hunter!"

"No, Steve will also be with her. I must test to see how well they interact to each other."

"Why is she so important to us? Why are we keeping her alive when we could just easily kill her?"

"We have no time for this." The Elder said as he walked out of the room leaving a very confused Kevin to ponder his thoughts. When he realized that The Elder had left the room, he began to chase after him.

* * *

Steve entered the XP Manor and ran into his room only to notice a twelve year old girl standing at him. Steve already knew who this is but he was shocked to see her in his room instead of in some kind of dungeon being tortured.

"Are you alright," Steve asked Sherry.

"I'm alright, Steve." Sherry replied making Steve shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because Claire cries herself to sleep every night whispering your name until she falls asleep."

Steve passed the room nervously as he took the hood of and his sunglasses revealing his cold grey eyes to Sherry.

"Does she know I'm alive?"

"No she doesn't."

"Why are you here and not with Claire?"

"Only you could help me with my problems?"

"Does this involve the dreams you're having about me?"

"Yes and the fact I can see how people die by just touching them."

Just than Kevin and The Elder entered his room and closed the door and stood there.

Steve looked up to them and asked, "What do you want?"

"It's time to discuss why you're both here," The Elder said, "You two are going to be required to use your aliases in public. You will both be living together as brother and sister. Steve, it is your job to make sure Sherry is safe at all times."

"From what we learned from our informants, Sherry discovered a picture of you," Kevin explained, "Claire may have already seen the picture but I was able to hypnotize Leon into my loyal slave and hand the picture over to Ale and burned it. However it seems like Umbrella has sent vampire hunters after us. One of them happens to be Derek Crow who knows that we live in San Diego. We must strike fear into both the Redfields and the vampire hunters by killing this agent."

"Sherry is the only one who can get into the Redfield house without setting in the alarms therefore you two need to infiltrate the house and kill Derek Crow's agent," The Elder said.

"Oh and make sure this message is given to the Redfields." Kevin said as he handed to Steve.

"I will not fail my people," Steve said, "I will do what I must to protect our existence."

The Elder and Kevin simply turned and exited the room to let Steve and Sherry prepare for their mission. They returned to The Elder's chamber and began to meditate on the events that are occurring.

"Steve is starting to become one of us," Kevin said proudly.

"Yes, but I wonder if that is either helping him or hurting him," The Elder replied.

"Elder," Kevin started, "Why are you so interested in keeping Steve and Sherry alive. I mean we should have killed Steve because he only turned into a vampire because of the T-Vampiric virus. Sherry wouldn't have been a threat if we just killed her so why are we protecting them?"

"They have the most unique pulses I have ever sensed."

"That's a lie and you know it. What are you trying to hide?"

"I can't tell you yet because I don't know if I'm correct. I have only sensed a pulse of a magnitude this powerful in only three powerful beings before Steve and Sherry. If I'm right, it means that the Dark Lord is returning and they are the only ones that can stop it.

* * *

Rebecca was running back to the Redfield house, in order to tell Claire what happened. Upon her arrival she only saw Leon, but when she looked at him, she could have sworn that his eyes had a glint of red in them.

She crept into the house and hid in order to see what was going on, she could see Leon on the his cell phone. Although he could not hear who was on the other end, she could hear Leon talking.

"My master, the Redfields have captured an agent of Derek Crow's," Leon said with no emotion to his response.

Rebecca was stunned when Leon called the other person his master. _What the hell is going on? _Rebecca thought to herself, _and who the hell is this Derek Crow guy._

"What is your bidding my master?"

_Come on Leon, say your master's name, _Rebecca thought to herself hoping Leon would accidently say his master's name.

"Yes my master," Leon said as he smashed his cell phone and went to the couch to fall asleep unaware that Rebecca was in the room.

Rebecca quickly ran towards Leon's laptop in the kitchen, hoping she would find out any information on this Derek Crow guy. Looking at the laptop she noticed that it was smashed, however there was a packet of papers on the table. It was on research on vampires, and everything about them.

As Rebecca glanced though these notes she noticed that these papers had Sherry's handwriting all over it.

Something was defiantly wrong and she needed to tell Claire right away.

"Thank you so much for collecting all of these papers for me," A voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Adam and Sherry standing in front of her. Rebecca had a good look at Adam and screamed. Adam's eyes were a cold grey, his veins were pulsing out of his body, and his teeth were sharp but four fangs, two on top and two on bottom stood out the most. Looking at the mirror she could see that Adam had no reflection while Sherry had one.

"Va-Va-Va-Vamp-ire" Rebecca stuttered in horror as she backed away from Adam and Sherry.

Adam nodded towards Sherry as she began to look for something. Rebecca didn't have any time to react as Adam pinned Rebecca down so she couldn't move. She tried to squirm but had no success.

Adam laughed as he muttered into Rebecca's ears, "Trying to escape, I thought you wanted me in bed?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!" Rebecca yelled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you or drink your blood. There's only one person that's going to die tonight."

"What did you do to Leon?"

"Since you won't remember my visit, I'll tell you. You see my master turned Leon into his slave so he could deliver my former human self's picture to Ale so he could discard of it."

"You're Steven Burnside?"

"In the flesh," Steve laughed.

"Adam I found, the agent," Sherry said as she reentered the room.

"Go outside and get Kevin," Steve said as Sherry went outside. He turned to Rebecca and forced her up. As Steve sat down on the chair, he jerked Rebecca onto his lap and held her down. Rebecca tried to get out of Steve's grip but failed. Steve turned to Rebecca and said, "You know it's going to take more than a lap dance to arouse me."

Rebecca flushed in both embarrassment and anger. A part of her hated Steve for pinning her down like this but another part of her loved it. Rebecca couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt almost safe in his arms. She knew that this is wrong because Steve is a vampire and Claire was madly in love with Steve. However all reason disappeared as her hormones kick in as Rebecca could feel his erection though his grey robes.

She looked at Steve to see him stunned for a second but then snapped out of it and cupped her cheeks in his hands. Steve looked up to Rebecca and said, "Have you ever kissed a vampire before?"

Before Rebecca could let reason respond, her hormones started to take over and the next thing she knew, she was kissing Steve with a lot of aggression. Steve started to kiss her back and parted his lips so Rebecca's tongue could slip in to his mouth, which she accepted the invite quickly.

While Rebecca was exploring his mouth, Steve mentally laughed as he began to execute Kevin's plan. If this plan actually worked, Steve would want to see Chris and Claire's faces when they walked into the bedroom. Using his vampire speed, Steve quickly brought Rebecca into the guest bedroom and began to take charge. He quickly got rid of her clothes leaving her naked before him.

Steve mentally laughed at how easy it was to seduce her by using a vampire trick which allowed him to control to any part of the body, including his penis. In other words, he could give himself an erection at any time he wanted and get rid of it quickly and easily.

Using his now exposed hand, he inserted one of his fingers into Rebecca. She moaned in pleasure as Steve put two fingers into her and began to pump them in and out of her. Rebecca wanted to please Steve but his other hand restrained her to do anything. Steve needed her to cum in order for Kevin's plan to work so he quickly grabbed Rebecca's legs and had the legs wrapped around his neck so that he would have better access to her clit. He then began to lick her clit, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Faster, Steve," Rebecca moaned.

Steve obliged and used his vampire speed and dart like tongue to lick her inner walls.

"Fuck Steve… that feels so good… more… MORE!" Rebecca gasped.

With Steve moving his tongue so fast, he knew that Rebecca was going to cum at any second so it was time to begin Kevin's plan. He released her legs and used his hypnotic eyes to hypnotize her.

Rebecca's eyes began to flash red as she said, "What is your bidding my master."

"I want you to cum all over the bed for me. Your master even helped you."

"Why thank you master, that was very kind of you," Rebecca replied in a monotone voice as she began to cum all over her bed.

Steve waited for a minute until she finished her climax and said, "I want you to go to sleep and I want you to forget everything that happened since you first walked into this house."

"Yes my master." Rebecca said as she fell asleep.

Steve quickly left the room to find Sherry who had burned all of the notes concerning her vampire research.

"I'm so sorry that Rebecca found out about you, it's my fault." Sherry gloomily said.

"No it isn't, now Kevin is going to take you back to the mansion. I don't want you to see anything we are doing here. Don't worry; I'm only going to kill the agent downstairs."

With that Kevin and a female vampire Steve didn't recognized walked in. The female vampire picked Leon up bridal style and brought him into the guest bedroom to pleasure him. She, already knowing Kevin's plan, was going to complete the final stages of it.

Kevin turned to him to say, "I'll take Sherry back to the manor and return, I want you to slit his throat and leave a bloody trail to the backyard and leave him there. I'll come back with the materials and I'll give the Redfield's a warning they will never forget.

Kevin left the house along with Sherry. The house was now completely silent except for Leon's moaning as a result of the masturbation. Steve went downstairs into the basement to see a young man looking at him with horror.

Steve slowly walked up to the vampire hunter and laughed at him. Taking his right hand, Steve quickly swiped at the man's neck. Steve's sharp claw-like fingernails cut the young man's throat causing him to die a bloody death. Releasing him from his binds, Steve dragged his body to the backyard, making sure he left a bloody trail. Dropping the bloody body outside, Steve jumped on the roof just in time to see Kevin return with his supplies. Kevin prepped the body for the warning and than jumped on the roof with Steve waiting for the Redfields to return. When they heard the door open, Kevin dropped the lighter and burned the warning he made. He let out a shriek so high pitched that a human couldn't hear it which all of the vampires, including Steve began to shriek.

* * *

Chris and Claire returned to the house after having no luck on finding Sherry. As soon they walked in, they noticed to their horror a bloody trail. They ran following trail which led them outside and let out a gasp of horror when they saw that sight.

The Umbrella agent they captured was now nailed to a cross upside down. The cross and the body was on fire and they already knew he was murdered by a slit throat.

"Dear god," Claire shockingly exclaimed.

"Wesker that psychopathic son of a bitch," Chris yelled before his eyes landed on a small piece of paper.

Picking it up and reading it, Chris knew it was the same guy that wrote the letter when they found the body of their informant on their porch step however the letter was addressed to him not Claire. When he finished reading the letter, Chris was shaking horrible and was angry. Claire looked at the letter and read it to herself.

_This is our warning to you Chris. You truly believe that you could stop us by capturing this rouge agent. In fact you saved us the trouble of hunting him for us. If you attempt to hunt us down or try to even look for Steve or Sherry, I'll make sure that the I crucify your precious baby sister upside down and burn her alive. But before we do that, I might rip her virginity from her just like Leon stole Rebecca's virginity while we crucified this poor man._

Chris quickly ran inside as Claire began to cry. All hope was lost. There was no chance of finding her love or Sherry. Wesker has shown no mercy to his own employee and murdered him in the most brutal way imaginable.

Chris ran outside and said, "Wesker raped both Leon and Rebecca. He mad it look like they had sex but you can tell that they were raped at separate times."

"Wesker has truly lost it," Claire replied.

Claire looked up at the sky only to notice two figures standing on the roof. One was wearing black robes while the other was wearing dark grey robes. Claire blinked and saw that the figures disappeared.

* * *

Steve was in his apartment looking at his robes. He had two complete sets of robes, his dark grey robes that he used inside the mansion and on vampire outings and his light grey robes which he used when he was out in public. It was the best way to make sure that no one can link Adam to Steve during these assignments.

He knew that Claire saw him but not enough to identify him. Just thinking about her made him depressed after what he did to Rebecca. Although she willingly wanted to have sex with him, he tricked her just so he could scare the Redfields. He didn't let Rebecca do anything to pleasure him during their brief intimate moment because the guilt was eating him alive. Plus he wanted to only be pleasured by Claire. Throughout the whole thing, Steve was thinking about Claire when he was pleasuring Rebecca hoping that one day he would do this for Claire.

After seeing Claire that night, Steve knew that he had to figure out some way to contact her. She needed to know the truth.

"No she doesn't," Kevin says, "after everything we did tonight it will be the last thing she will ever do. If she knew you were involved, she would kill you without a moment's hesitation and we would have to kill her."

"I'm sorry but I still love her and I can't get her out of my mind."

For some fucked up reason, Kevin decided to drop the subject and said, "Steve get some sleep, you need to be ready at five tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"At the University of San Diego, school goes back to school tomorrow after their February break. You need to get up and hunt for some blood so you don't go blood crazy at college. Then we need to take Sherry to her new school."

"Ok good night." Steve said as Kevin walked out of the door.

* * *

"He still loves that filthy whore of a mortal," Kevin growled at The Elder as he entered his chamber.

"If by filthy whore of a mortal you mean Claire Redfield." The Elder calmly explained.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"This only confirms my suspicion more that Steve and Sherry are true."

"I think it's about time that you tell me what your suspicions are."

"All you need to know is that Kelvin had two things he wanted me to look out for. When they returned, the zombies return"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Khaine, God of Murder and the Undead, will return to our world to kill us and our creations."

"And what exactly did we create?"

"We created the human race."

* * *

**Before you all start annoying me with this, this is not a StevexRebecca fic it is a StevexClaire. If ok that is all I have time for and make sure you review because I won't continue this story unless I get one review whether you want to praise me for my work or if you want to come to my house with pitch forks and torches.**

**Alright a lot of crazy shit is going to happen next chapter. Kevin helps Steve with his first day of school and becomes the genius in his class which the reward is becoming a tutor for the person that save Sherry from Raccoon City. Also, The Elder reveals that Steve and Sherry have been lied to their whole lives as the truth about their birth is revealed and Kelvin's two things that The Elder mentioned.**


	6. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is now mine! Just kidding, Resident Evil is still Capcom's but a man can dream. This story is still mine but I will still take it out back and kill it if no one reviews.**

**Author's Note: Again after two months, I finally decide to get off my lazy ass and write this chapter. Well a lot has happened to me in the past two months and I have been to tired and too addicted to video games to type. I tried to capture the college experience but I'm only sixteen so if it sounds like high school, you now know why. So in short this chapter was hard to write but fun for me but the next chapter is going to be my favorite chapter of all. So review or get prepared to say nighty night for this story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and my spelling may be crappy (When isn't my spelling crappy). **

**Vampires: Steve Burnside, Kevin, The Elder**

**Humans: Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy**

**Familiar: Ale Night, Henry Collins, George Marshall, Sherry Birkin (Sherry can no longer be classified as a human because she is under the vampires' protection)**

**Zombies/Superhuman: Albert Wesker, Derek Crow**

* * *

"Steve, as soon as you arrive at USD, I want you to head to Henry Collins office," Kevin said to Steve while they were on there way to the university. They were going there though a black limo with tainted window in order to keep the ultraviolet radiations away from them. "You also need to clear your mind at all time so that I can communicate with you and stay away from the mortals. If any of them are a threat to you or the vampires themselves, kill them. President Collins will know where his loyalties are and will cover up the murder. If they also show any disrespect to you, put them in their place but don't let the teachers see you do it."

"Alright I think I have everything," Steve said after absorbing all of this information.

"Good, as soon as you leave this limo you are no longer Steven Burnside, you are Adam Blake. Also there are going to be three vampires tailing you the entire time to make sure you're safe. Now go out there and be filthy mortal."

Steve got out of the limo and began to walk towards Henry Collins office which he memorized before hand. All of the students stared at him as he walked past them. Steve was not in a good mood after what happened last night and if the stupid human students didn't stop thinking about how wired he was, going to kill them. He was at least happy that he managed to drink some blood before going to school to prevent him jumping on the first human he sees, but he had to bring a thermostat with blood in it, just in case he gets the urge to taste some of his fellow classmates' blood.

He walked into Collin's office without saying a word to his secretary. Collins stared at him briefly before motioning to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. While Steve sat down, Collins quickly locked the door and moved over to sit as his desk.

"How are you today Steve," Collins asked Steve.

"I'm alright," Steve simply replied.

"Alright Steve just be careful around here, I don't want students around here starting to make up rumors about you. They can't learn that you are a vampire, especially Claire and Rebecca."

"Kevin told you about them. So Kevin and The Elder are keeping a lot of tabs on them?"

"I know it invades their life, but my first priority is to protect the existence of the vampires."

* * *

Rebecca and Claire entered the dean's office. The secretary looked up to them and said, "Mr. Collins will be ready for you in a minute."

They watched as the secretary left the room and Claire decided to listen in on the president of the college.

"What the hell are you doing," Rebecca hissed.

"Looking for my latest scoop," Claire replied.

About two months ago, Claire started to pursue one of her life long passions of writing for a newspaper. She was t scarred to do it before, but after the events of Raccoon and Rockford, she decided that it would keep her mind off Steve.

"Do you really think that Claire and Rebecca are much of a threat," A voice answered from the door which she recognized as Adam's.

"They did manage to catch one of Derek Crow's men." President Collins voice replied.

"You don't need to worry about that, Kevin and I dealt with the situation yesterday."

"What you did yesterday was disturbing. You can't keep doing that or you guys are going to bring hell on yourself."

"Nothing we haven't done before."

* * *

"So what are we going to do when another situation like last night happens again," Collins asked Steve.

Steve didn't respond as he could sense two unfamiliar mortals present, both in which had female pulses.

"Sir, you have visitors," Steve stated.

Collins looked immediately alarmed and went to his door to see Claire and Rebecca standing right there.

"Mr. Blake, I would like to be alone with Miss Redfield and Miss Chambers for a minute."

Steve just walked out of the office as Claire and Rebecca walked in.

"You wanted to see us sir," Claire asked innocently but she could easily notice the look of anger in the dean's face.

"How much of that conversation did you hear," President Collins asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Claire responded.

"Miss Redfield, I don't want you to pry in Mr. Blake's life. He is an XP victim and I need you two to be his guides and help him to assimilate into this college and only you two can do this job."

"Why is that," Rebecca demanded.

"Just like him, you two are survives of the viral outbreak in Raccoon City."

Claire and Rebecca were shocked. No one believed them about Raccoon City when they returned to civilized life. The President of the United States covered the whole incident up by saying that the city had become a base for terrorism. What was even worst was that Claire was never reported as one of the survivors of the Raccoon City affair."

"Sir, you can't… How did you... There was no way you can know about me being a survivor of Raccoon City.

Collins cursed at himself because now he was stuck in a trap. He couldn't tell her that a bunch of vampires told him that.

"How I know this is irrelevant, but please help him."

Rebecca turned to see that Claire's face was still wide open in shock and decided to speak up for her.

"Don't worry, we'll help him."

"Thank you" he said, "Each of his classes will be with one or both of you. Support him and do not try to look at his face. He is very concerned about people seeing his face."

"Ok," They both chimed and left the office.

* * *

Kevin walked into The Elder's room and closed the door. The Elder was usually in his meditative position when anyone walked into the room. But now he was reading an old scroll.

"What brings you to my quarters Kevin?" The Elder asked.

"I want to know right now why Steve and Sherry are special."

The Elder looked at Kevin and then handed him the scroll. Kevin read the scroll and said, "How could he hide them from everyone!"

"Kelvin was very good at hiding things he didn't want people to know."

"How the hell can this possibly relate to Steve and Sherry?"

"Sherry and Steve both have unusual pulses that are similar to each other and act as one. Steve should have died from the T-Vampiric but instead he became a vampire which should have never happened. Sherry is mortal but still has a much stronger pulse than most of the vampires which is completely. Most of all, anyone in Steve's position last night would have fucked Rebecca's brains out yet he didn't."

"That's because he wants to fuck Claire's brains out twenty four seven."

"Any male wouldn't care who they fuck as long as they get fucked. Any male would have taken advantage over Rebecca who was willing to become their sex slaves. Any male would never feel guilty about fucking someone who is willing."

"What the hell are you saying?" Kevin demanded.

The Elder looked at him and answered, "Steve passed the test."

"That's impossible. YOU told me to tell him to force Steve to fuck Rebecca senseless and he failed to that and worst of all HE FEELS GUILTY ABOUT IT!"

"I said that because I wanted to see if Steve would do it which he didn't. He passed my test because I know only one vampire that would do it and he disappeared. That's why I'm showing you that prophecy because I think that my theory is correct."

Kevin looked at the scroll and he became alarmed, "That means that…"

"It is time for Kelvin's two most precious things to know the truth. Kevin, call Sherry's school and say that she's sick and watch over Steve. After he is done with his only class in the morning, it is time for the truth to be revealed."

* * *

"Ok Adam, your first class is Math with Professor Haley." Rebecca said to Adam as he followed Claire and Rebecca, "We both have that same class so we want you to sit next to us and don't worry about other people."

"Thank you Rebecca," Steve responded.

"_Don't trust these mortals, Steve." _Kevin's voice rang in his mind.

"_Don't worry I'll be fine." _Steve thought to Kevin.

He walked into the class room and took a seat next to Claire and Rebecca. In front of the class he sees a forty year old man. From the bios Steve read in the limo, Professor John Haley was a real hard ass. Each year with his new students he liked to scare many of them away with giving the new students very challenging problems.

"I see that we have a new student," Professor Haley announces, "Mr. Blake, why don't you come up to the front of the board and solve a problem for us."

All of the students stared at Steve as he walked up to the front of the class. Steve looked at Professor Haley and said, "All right Professor, what's the problem."

Using the smart board, Professor Haley projected the equation: E1 = E0sinωt, E2 = E0sin(ωt-2pi/3), E3 = E0sin(ωt-4pi/3). Steve could tell from Professor Haley's thoughts that not a lot of people have ever gotten this problem.

"Ok Adam, this equation shows the voltages induced in a three phase generator. Is it possible to show that the sum of the voltage at any time could equal zero."

Everyone stared at Steve as he looked at the problem. Steve was in the middle of solving the equation before Kevin' voice in his mind said, _"The answer isthat if you use the addition formula sin(a - b) = sina*cosb - cosa*sinb, everything cancels. Thus equaling zero."_

"Professor Haley, the addition formula: sin(a - b) = sina*cosb - cosa*sinb, cancels everything making the equation equal to zero."

Steve enjoyed the look on Professor Haley's face when he said that answer. He looked shocked at first and then simply smiled at him which caused everyone to whisper

"So it seems that we have a genius on our hands." Professor Haley said, "Alright Adam, you can take your seat."

Steve returned to his seat and listened some what to the rest of his class while in his mind he was having a private conversation with The Elder.

"_Steve, after class, I need you to return home immediately. I think it is time you and Sherry learned the truth." _The Elder's voice in his mind said.

"_What truth?" _

"_A truth that I have hidden since Kelvin's death."_

"Hey Adam," Claire said when class was over, causing him to end his conversation with The Elder.

"Yes, Claire."

Claire nervously shifted and asked, "I was wondering if you could tutor me in Trigonometry. What you did up there today shock everyone and I'm not very good at it."

"Sure how about tomorrow after class," Steve asked.

"Why can't we do it now, I mean this is your only morning class and the next class you have is with me."

"I'm sorry I promised my guardian that I would help him out today."

"Oh ok," Claire responded, she looked down at her pocket to give Adam her number but when she looked back up, he was gone.

"Ok, weird." Claire mumbled.

"Hey Claire," Rebecca called from behind her, "Why did you ask Adam to tutor you in math, and why did you do worst then you normally do in trig today."

"I need Adam's help getting into the dean's office."

"Why?"

"On the dean's desk there was a file with Steve's name on it. He tried to hide the file when we walked in. I think Adam can get me in there."

"That's the second time someone tried to get rid of any evidence about Steve."

"What do you mean second?"

"Claire, when you left the dinner, I saw Ale burn Steve's picture. He mentioned something about not wanting you to know the truth. Then he called up this guy named Kevin and said that he saved Ale from Raccoon City. Worst of all, Adam is lying to us. Adam isn't his real name."

"It seems like Ale, Adam, Steve, the Dean, and Kevin are all connected but how."

"I don't know after that I blanked out."

"You mean you slept with Leon."

"Look I don't remember any of it!"

"Something weird is going on, and I plan to find out what it is."

Claire and Rebecca walked out of the halls and no one was left accept for a very old cleaning guy. He simply smirked and put his hand in the bucket. He was lucky everyone ignored him and treated him like he was invisible otherwise someone might have noticed that the water didn't give of his reflection.

Pulling out a cell phone, he looked to see if anyone around. Just then Collins walked into the hall and said, "What do you want, Jenkins?"

"Kevin won't be happy when he finds out that Claire discovered Steve's file on your desk."

* * *

Claire was all most out of the halls when she noticed that she left her calculator at her desk.

"Shit," Claire muttered as she ran back to the classroom but not before seeing there cleaning man staring at the Dean.

"Look here, Jenkins, Kevin shouldn't have sent me his file, he KNEW that Claire and Rebecca would be at my office."

Claire watched as Jenkins used super speed and in less then a millisecond, had the Dean in the air and choking him. Claire saw Jenkins eyes glow red making her eyes widen. She muttered to herself, "What the hell is going on." She looked at Jenkins right had to realise that he had make up all over his body. His right hand was now pale and his fingernails were replaced with claws.

"I swear to you Collins, if Claire finds out Steve is alive, I will personally kill you."

"Why do you care so much about one of your own vampires?"

"If The Elder is correct, then Adam is the… REDFIELD!" Jenkins screamed as he released Collins.

Claire tried to run but Jenkins jumped on her and she had no way of getting out. Jenkins was ready to bite her but a bullet pierced his heart and he was stunned but not killed.

Rebecca was standing there with her custom Beretta M92FS pointing at Jenkins.

"Is he dead," Rebecca asked.

"I'm not a zombie you fucking sluts!"

Claire and Rebecca looked in horror as he got up and pulled out the silver bullet out of his heart. The wound, he made quickly disappeared.

"What the HELL." Rebecca yelled.

"I'm a vampire you dumbass, not a werewolf. I just hope you taste better than your IQ level."

"Jenkins," Collins said, "Kevin wants them kept alive at all costs."

"Fine," Jenkins said as his eyes let off a bright red light causing Claire and Rebecca to fall to the ground."

Jenkins using his vampire speed left the campus to report to Kevin the events that occurred.

* * *

While Steve was waiting for Jenkins to finish of his report to The Elder and Kevin, Steve started to play around with the two dual swords. They were ancient with a black metal blade and handle. The blades felt so natural in his hands and he was surprised on how quickly he picked up using these weapons.

Just then Sherry walked into the room and asked, "Hey Steve, nice weapons."

"Sherry, aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Yes, but a Kevin called the school and said that I was sick because he had something very important to tell us."

"STEVE PUT DOWN THOSE WEAPONS!" Kevin yelled when he entered the room.

Steve quickly dropped the two weapons and was about to apologize to Kevin but The Elder stopped him and said, "Steve how did those swords feel."

"Familiar, Elder, its just so bizarre. I have felt like I have used these swords before."

"That's because you have," The Elder said, "What I'm about to say to you can not leave this mansion. Kelvin and I were friends before he died and he had two things he wanted me to protect when he gave up his life."

"What were they," Steve asked.

"Apparently Steve," Kevin said, "Kelvin had a son and a daughter that he managed to hide."

"WHAT!" Steve and Sherry exclaimed.

The Elder looked at both Steve and Sherry and said, "His wife was a witch capable of performing such impossible tasks. When Kelvin died, his wife could no longer take the torture of living with out him and killed herself, but not before she sent her son and daughter back into the future as sperm and egg."

"The prophecy states that only when the zombie threat returned, the children would be born and raised by the enemy," Kevin stated, "They would be the chosen heroes to stop the zombies' return and save their children, the human race."

"Wait a minute," Sherry said, "Are you saying that Kelvin's son and daughter are Adam and Eve from the bible."

"Yes, Sherry," Kevin said.

"Why do we need to know about all of this," Steve asked.

"We found out that both of you were born in birthing tube, like they did when they created the tyrants. The people you thought were parents were lying to you since the beginning. Steve your real name is Adam Steven Burnside and Sherry's real name is Eve Sherry Birkin."

"What are you trying to say," Steve asked The Elder.

The Elder just looked up at Steve and Sherry and said, "Steve, Sherry is your sister and you two are the son and daughter of Kelvin.

Kevin began to smirk and with a teasing tone said, "That means that you are six thousand years old and you two gave birth to the human race."

With that Kevin left the room, leaving The Elder to deal with Steve and Sherry who were freaking out.

* * *

Claire and Rebecca woke up to see that they were in the nurse's office. Both were on separate beds with a young female nurse standing right there. The nurse, Miss. Nicole Keller was an XP victim so she wore these long white robes that covered her entire body

"Are you young ladies alright? President Collins came in and said you slipped and fell on the wet floor?" Miss Keller exclaimed

Rebecca was the first to speak, "I don't remember anything after leaving math class."

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything either," Claire nervously added.

"That's too bad; I'm going to have to tell Collins." Miss Keller said, as she left the office.

When she was out of the room Claire thought, _"You may have erased Rebecca's mind but my willpower is stronger you fucking vampire."_

Claire slowly got up to follow Miss. Keller. She entered her office but couldn't find her.

"Impressive Miss. Redfield, very few humans can resist a vampire memory wiping."

Claire turned around to see a dark cloaked man, "Who the hell are you."

"Why I'm Kevin, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. After all I was the one who left you those warnings."

"You're that sick twisted bastard who burned that man alive and ripped our contact in half."

Kevin pinned Claire to the wall before saying, "You humans are week and easy to manipulate. We have protected you from the zombies for centuries and this is what we get. The only reason I'm allowing you to keep your memory of us is because Steve will get all whiny."

"Where the HELL IS HE," Claire screamed at the mention of her love's name.

"You don't need to know. I warn you, if you tell ANYONE about us, you will face severe consequences. As much as I would like to taste your blood and you sweet nectar," Kevin said as he reached into Claire's pants and played with her panties, "I will turn Steve into a vampire in the most painful way possible and have him kill everyone you love."

Kevin let go of her and disappeared, leaving Claire alone to cry.

* * *

**Holy shit, Claire now knows that the vampires exsist, which means only one thing. Anway next chapter is going to be epic so GET OF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW! Sorry about that, it was rude of me so I'm going to ask. Please review, otherwise your going to make a poor little boy in Kentucky very sad (By the way I don't live in Kentucky so it is not me).**

**I have said next chapter was going to be epic so heres why. Steve and Sherry accept their new roles as the prince and princess of the vampires and Claire is going to get herself a new boyfriend and its not Steve. Just kidding or am I. Find out next time unless no one reviews.**


	7. Saved

**Disclaimer: So last night I had a dream where I had a hot wife that was a vampire and I owned Resident Evil. But then I woke up and realized that I don't own Resident Evil Capcom does, however they don't own vampires otherwise that would be bad. This story is mine and if you try to steal it you can get in a lot of trouble.**

******Author's Note: After all of the hardships I dealt with in the past few weeks, I was having trouble writing Handles so I decided to write up this chapter. Don't worry because I will post the next chapter of Handles tomorrow because I'm too lazy to write it right now. The only thing I really have to say is that you guys should check my profile and you can get weekly updates on what's going on with updating my stories. So once again you guys can either review or I stop writing this story. Also I hope my spelling and grammar isn't to bad because I'm to depressed with my family member's death to check it.**

**Vampires: Adam Steven Burnside, Kevin, The Elder, Kelvin**

**Soul Suckers: Lady Scarlett, Eve Sherry Birkin**

**Humans: Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy**

**Familiar: Ale Night, Henry Collins, George Marshall**

**Zombies/Superhuman: Albert Wesker, Derek Crow**

* * *

"Would you two just try to calm down," The Elder said to the panicking Steve and Sherry.

"How can I calm down," Steve retorted, "First I found out that I'm six thousand years old, then I found out I have a sister and that my life was a complete lie, and now I learn that I had SEX with my sister!"

"Hey," Sherry yelled at Steve taking it as an insult.

"I wasn't trying to insult you Sherry but this is incest."

"Incest was accepted six thousand years ago," The Elder stated, only to get a growl from Steve and Sherry.

"How do we even know all of this is true, for all we know someone could have interpreted the prophecy wrong." Sherry asked.

"There is only one way to find out," The Elder replied, "You see the Blackrock vampire clan in Africa have recently discovered a shrine to Kelvin but there is no way to access it. We decided to investigate further into our home and we have also discovered a simular shrine."

"I thought you guys moved around," Steve said.

"No we have owned this property since the beginning of time and besides this place is dammed. If we didn't want a mortal on our land it would have caused that person to have a very slow painful death."

The Elder motioned them to follow him and they left The Elders' room. They arrived to an elevator and The Elder typed in a specific pin number. The elevator moved downwards and before they knew it, they were at the bottom floor.

"I thought this place had sixty floors," Steve said as he walked into what seemed like a very ancient temple in which you only see in the movies. The entire chamber was shaped like a circle with a giant door in front of it and in the center of the room were two plates that looked like they would go down if you stepped on them.

"I need you two to step on these plates," The Elder explained, "Each plate has an insignia on it that you should recognize. What I need you to do is find the insignia that you recognize and step on that plate."

Steve and Sherry looked at each other and shrugged and looked at the two plates. Both were able to recognize their insignia and stepped on the plate. As soon as they stepped on the plate, they began to float in mid air. They were shocked at first but they then calmed down enough so that they could see a large door in the center open up.

"Well I guess the prophecy wasn't wrong," The Elder said.

The Elder, Sherry, and Steve both entered the chamber and discovered four statues. They entered the circle and immediately recognize two of the statues; Prince Adam Steven Burnside and Princess Sherry Eve Birkin.

"Wait, we are royalty," Sherry asked.

"Of course you are," The Elder said, "You two are the children of Kelvin."

Steve looked at one of the statues he didn't recognize. Reading the plaque on the statue, he read Overlord Kelvin. Studying the statue, he saw that his birth father had long hair and was wearing robes he believed royalty wore. Turing to the other statue he didn't recognize he looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long hair and was practically naked. Looking at the plaque he read the name Lady Scarlett.

"Elder, who is Scarlett," Steve asked.

"Why that is your mother of course." The Elder replied.

Steve quickly turned away from the statue and Sherry took one look at her mother and also turned away. The Elder looked at them confused before Steve announced, "Elder, the last thing a kid wants is to see one of their parents naked. Why is my mom naked?"

The Elder looked at Sherry and Steve and explained, "Before humans, vampires and zombies weren't the only two races that lived on the earth. In fact, there were two other races living among us but they aren't recorded in our archives because they remained neutral during the first war and they hid from everyone. Your mother belonged to a race called soul suckers which females were called succubus and males were called incubus. Despite folklore, soul suckers not only seduced people in their sleep but they are also known to have powerful magical abilities. For this they were also called witches. Also only succubi can have children as incubi can't produce sperm. The soul suckers became extinct when the witch trials occurred and they managed to kill every succubus and the soul suckers could no longer pass on their genes."

"So wait does that mean, I'm a succubus," Sherry asked.

"Yes, it appears that you became a succubus while Steve became a vampire," The Elder replied.

"So what is the second race," Steve asked.

"Werewolves are the other race that existed and in fact still exist today. However we haven't had any contact with them since Kelvin died."

"So I guess we need a way to reproduce the soul suckers." Sherry stated.

"Yes but first we need to form an alliance with the werewolves so they can help us stop the zombies return." The Elder said, "The best way to do that is if you two try to regain contact with them."

Sherry turned to notice that the eyes from Lady Scarlett's was glowing blue and then in the middle of the room an apparition of a women began to appear out of no where. "Hello Elder, You haven't change a bit."

The Elder was awestruck before kneeling down before the apparition and said, "Lady Scarlett, it is an honor to be in your presence."

"Your too kind," Lady Scarlett said before turning towards her two children, "Adam, Eve it is so good to see you two again after all of these years."

Lady Scarlett turned to each of her children and gave them a hug and a light kiss on the lips. Both were startled because their mother was practically naked in front of them and also the way she kissed them.

At that moment Kevin showed up and laughed as he said, "Didn't The Elder tell you that incest was accepted six thousand years ago. In fact it occurred in every family."

Steve and Sherry eyes were practically bugging out which caused Lady Scarlett to laugh, "You must be the Overlord of the Blackrock Clan. Elder, may I please speak with Adam alone."

Kevin and The Elder looked at each other and smirked. Kevin said, "Don't worry Lady Scarlett, take all the time you need with Prince Adam. In the mean time we will give Princess Eve your amulet and teach her the ways of the soul suckers."

The Elder, Kevin, and Sherry left the room leaving Steve alone with his mom. Lady Scarlett used magic to lock the door and said, "Adam, you haven't change a bit. You need to begin to relax after all I did teach you my ways."

Steve looked at his mom as she began to laugh. Steve found his mom so attractive and sexy that it scared the crap at him and his mother wasn't helping one bit. "Mom could you please put on some clothes."

Lady Scarlett smiled proudly at her son before saying, "I knew that you would be like this. I think you are the only soul sucker offspring that ever refused to learn about our ways. Your father had to step in and explain to you about the benefits of how this could help you before you reluctantly agreed to learn it from me."

Steve was flabbergasted and couldn't say anything. Lady Scarlett stepped closer to her son and put her arms around her son's neck and began to hum a tune. Steve instantly recognized and melted in her mom's embrace.

"I guess I will have to teach you our ways again," Lady Scarlett said, "I want you to become a great Overlord and you must learn the ways of each of the races."

"Why can't dad come down here," Steve asked.

"The only way to contact your father is to go to the African temple but you are not ready for that."

"So he can't teach me about the vampires?"

"No, I'm afraid that he won't. Overlord Kevin will teach you about the vampires, The Elder will teach you about the werewolves, and I will teach you about the soul suckers."

"Mom, just out of curiosity how will you be able to revive the soul suckers?"

"Soul suckers have the power to turn mortals into vixens. They are just like the Succubi except for the fact that they can not transform into a demon. Vixens are crazy sex demons that enjoy sex to a high degree. They can also only be female because of the shape of their sex organ."

Lady Scarlett's eyes begin to change and she quickly pushes Steve away. "Mom what's going on," Steve asked a little nervous.

"I haven't had sex in a long time dear and when that happens, soul suckers begin to lose control of there hormones. If you don't leave this room soon, we will most likely end up having sex. We will speak in the morning."

Steve quickly left the chamber as Lady Scarlett's apparition disappears.

* * *

Kevin begins to walk towards Steve's room and he opens the door to see him reading a book.

"Yes, Kevin," Steve asks.

"I can not believe I'm going to say this but I'm allowing you to date Claire."

Steve looked at Kevin like he just lost his mind and said, "Who are you and what did you do with the Kevin we all know and love."

"Claire resisted our mind erasing so she knows about our existence," Kevin explained, "I thought that if you started to screw her brains out, she wouldn't tell anyone, but if you don't want to, I can kill her."

"I can't believe it," Steve muttered to himself and quickly grabbed his robes. Before leaving the room, Steve asked, "By the way how would you kill her?"

"I would rape her and kill her when I reach my orgasm," Kevin answered truthfully.

Steve quickly left the room and The Elder entered obviously hearing Kevin's conversation, "What's with the change of heart."

"I doubt that she will talk about us if Steve occupies her in bed." Kevin replied.

"You didn't tell him what would happen if Steve had sex with Claire?"

"Hey, if she is ripped up into a million of pieces when Steve has his orgasm, she can't expose us."

The Elder smirked and said, "I have plans for Claire that doesn't involve her being six feet under."

* * *

"You want to WHAT!" Sherry and Lady Scarlett yelled when Kevin, The Elder, Sherry, and Lady Scarlett talked about what to do with Steve and Claire.

"Lady Scarlett, I want you to turn Claire into a vixen." The Elder said.

"Why would I do that," Lady Scarlett asked.

"You know that when vampires have an orgasm, they lose control and become violent," The Elder explained, "He will most likely kill Claire."

"So why turn her into a vixen," Lady Scarlett questioned, "I would gladly help my son with his sexual frustrations or better yet why don't you turn her into a vampire."

"If I may Lady Scarlett," Kevin said, "Incest is not accepted in mortal society and Steve was raised in that society. It would take some time for Steve to get used to the idea of fucking his mom. Also Steve would be very depressed if he killed Claire and as much as I hate to say it but a relationship between those two was inevitable. Without Claire in his life, Steve would never be able to act like a true Overlord which he will become when my time comes."

"You make a good point Overlord Kevin but why not make her a vampire," Lady Scarlett asked.

"Claire still has a family and we can't make her just disappear," Sherry explained, "They would be devastated and they would assume the zombies took her and search everywhere for her and they will evidently find us. As a vixen not only would she still be with her family and keep a relationship with out killing or being killed but she would also help in the rebirth of the soul suckers."

Lady Scarlett smiled at her daughter and said, "You make a great argument but there is only one flaw in it."

"And what's that," Sherry asked assuming that she covered all of the points.

"How widely excepted are homosexuals and lesbians?"

"Oh dear," The Elder said before Kevin began to laugh which confused Sherry until a couple seconds later when she put two and two together.

She looked as her mom and she replied, "The only way for soul suckers to turn mortals into vixens is if they sell their virginity to them. You should know this Elder."

"I guess I forgot," The Elder weakly responded, "However I do know for a fact that Claire is still a virgin."

For Sherry's sake, Lady Scarlett explained, "All vixens are born without a hymen, and in order for a mortal to become one, they must lose their virginity to a soul sucker who can insert their saliva into their vagina. The hymen must be their in order for the salvia to perform properly. Since I'm the only succubus or incubi left, I have to be the one Claire sells her virginity to."

"In other words," Kevin rephrased, "Either Claire and Lady Scarlett have sex or Steve and Claire can not pursue a relationship together and I kill her."

* * *

Claire was so hopeless right now as she watched her life turn upside down right before her very eyes. Sherry was missing, Steve was in the custody of the vampires, and they now have invaded her life in every aspect. There was absolutely nothing she could do without Kevin turning Steve into a vampire and unleashing him to murder everyone she cares about.

As she silently walked home to Chris' house to decide what to do about Chris, a car begins apparently comes towards her. The driver is drunk and has no idea what's going on and Claire begins to scream for her life.

In a flash, Claire was on a sidewalk away from the car. With no cars nearby, Claire watched in horror as a dark robe figure goes up to the driver seat of the car and pulls out the drunk driver. The robed figure does something that Claire couldn't see but she could see that the robed figure muffled the drunk driver's screams. After about a minute the figure decapitates the drunk driver and throws his lifeless carcass in the car and sets the car on fire.

In a blink of an eye, the robed figure appears next to Claire and begins to examine her gingerly. "Are you alright," The robed figure asked recognizing the robed figure as Adam.

"Get away from me you monster," Claire shrieks as she punches Adam in the face and tries to run away but Adam grabs her hands and uses his super speed to get away from the murder scene. The next thing Claire knew she was in an abandon warehouse.

"You know what's great about abandon warehouses, Claire," Adam asked.

"It's a perfect place for you to drink my blood," Claire spat. She tries to leave but Adam grabs her and pushes her out of the way buying him enough time to lock every exit.

"If we wanted you dead than Kevin would have killed you."

"Maybe he wanted you to kill me!"

"Claire, trust me when I say that I will never kill you."

"For all I know you could be lying to me."

Adam pulls up a chair and grabs Claire and pulls him to his lap. She tries to an escape but Adam uses his hands to hold her in place.

"What I was going to say is that abandon warehouses is the perfect place where no one can interrupt us and no ultraviolet radiation can get though." Adam answers, "With that in mind, I can take of the hood of my cloak and you can see what I looked like when I was human, would you like that."

Claire was stunned at first but Adam began to stroke her thigh to encourage her. She slowly moves towards Adams hood and take it off revealing a pale face with auburn hair, grey eyes and blood around his mouth. Adam closes his eyes and reopens them, and this time they were blue. Claire immediately recognized those eyes and begins to cry.

Steve begins to softly cradle her as she leans into Steve and cries, "He promised he wouldn't turn you into a vampire."

"Claire, Kevin wasn't the one that turned me into a vampire, I was born one."

"What do you mean?"

"Claire originally I led to believe that Alexia injected me with vampire's blood that turned me into a vampire…"

"She did this to you, Steve." Claire growled through her tears.

Steve softly kissed her cheek leaving a small blood stain and said, "Claire I am Prince Adam Steven Burnside of the Blackrock vampires. I am the Adam the Bible describes and my father is Overlord Kelvin who is a vampire and my mother is Lady Scarlett who is a succubus."

Claire tries to take in what Steve had told her but she stares at the blood on his mouth, "Did I do that to you?"

"No this is the blood I got from the drunk driver when I drank his blood," Steve replied causing Claire to stiffen. Steve reinsures her by saying, "Claire I couldn't let him live after he saw me save you. I had to kill him and I decided to drink his blood only because I wanted to make sure I wouldn't lose control over my thirst of blood, not because I enjoy it."

"Even when you're a vampire you are still my knight in shinning armour," Claire says to Steve.

"Only if you want me to be," Steve comments before he leans his head towards her.

Claire stops him halfway and than quickly using her sleeves to clean the blood off his mouth. "I prefer not having blood on my lips," Claire said before she kissed him.

Steve is caught off guard but quickly responds by kissing her back and returning the passion. Soon Claire begs for Steve to open his mouth which Steve gladly obliges allowing her tongue to play around with his. After about one minute they broke the kiss and Claire whispers to Steve, "I love you too Steve, even if you are a vampire."

* * *

**StevexClaire fans can rejoice that Steve and Claire are finally together. Now our horny minds are wondering is Claire and Lady Scarlett going to have sex and would we even want to see something like that happen. So if you want to keep this story alive, take five minutes out of your time that you should be using to study for finals instead of being on FanFiction and write a review about your feelings on the chapter and on a Claire and Lady Scarlett lemon.**

******For those of you that also like to spend their time watching porn and reading lemons when they SHOLUD BE STUDYING FOR FINALS, you guys are going to enjoy the next chapter. The Elder and Kevin set out the terms of Steve and Claire's relationship, Lady Scarlett tells Claire what to do in order to receive her blessing for her to pursue a relationship with Steve, and Sherry decides to give Steve and Claire some alone time. **


	8. Loved

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil however no one owns vampires, soul suckers, and zombies oh my. (Sorry for the lame joke, I just couldn't resist.)**

**Author's Note: Now right now you are probably thinking holy shit it is about damn time that TK actually updated. Now I could give you the truth or I could tell you some made up story that would make me look cool. Since I don't want to make up some silly story such as me being a spy for the CIA (which I'm not) I will tell you the truth. I was away from the computer a lot because I spent a lot of more time with my family than I usually do (due to the death of my family member two months ago) and I have been on vacation. I'm actually going on vacation again in two days but tat is beside the point. So anyway I took your comments in consideration and decided not to write a lemon between Claire and Lady Scarlett although there is some sexual content when these two do talk, but not a lot. However there is a lemon between Claire and Steve so all you sex crazy people can jump for joy. I hope you like this lemon because I spent days researching how to write one and I finally wrote something that I thought was good. Please review to tell me what you think about the lemon and what I need to improve on and I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter. Also before I forget, If I don't get a review for this chapter, I will no longer work on this story so please review to keep this story going.**

**Vampires: Adam Steven Burnside, Kevin, The Elder, Kelvin**

**Soul Suckers: Lady Scarlett, Eve Sherry Birkin**

**Humans: Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy**

**Familiar: Ale Night, Henry Collins, George Marshall**

**Zombies/Superhuman: Albert Wesker, Derek Crow, Khaine**

* * *

Chapter 7: Loved

Steve and Claire stared at each other and enjoyed each others presence. It has been a while since either of them gained a lot of pleasure just sitting there with their love ones. Steve knew that this moment wouldn't last long when he sensed Kevin's presence in the warehouse.

"Ah what a touching moment we have here," Kevin said from behind Steve. Claire saw Steve's eyes change from a beautiful blue color to a cold grey color.

"What do you want Kevin," Steve asked.

"We need both of you to come back to the manor."

"Why," Claire asked still afraid of Kevin.

"We need to set ground rules for you two," Kevin smirked, "We can't have you two expressing your love and you need to know your boundaries."

* * *

Five minutes later, Steve and Claire were sitting in The Elder's office waiting for him and Kevin to return from a meeting with Lady Scarlett. Claire studied the room and the many relics that contained information about the vampires' past while Steve lay down on the couch in The Elder's office trying to relax.

Steve looked at Claire carefully being unable to see any emotion on her face. Worried, Steve used his vampire senses to feel her emotions. What he felt, was nervousness and fear which Steve did not like to sense from her. Did she think that Kevin and The Elder would deny them, the relationship, they desired.

"Claire you need to calm down, your tense," Steve said.

"Oh I'm fine Steve," Claire lied, hoping that she could deceive her new boyfriend.

"First rule about dating a vampire, Claire," Steve said as he walked over to her, "You can't lie to us. I can feel everything you feel. I can feel your nervousness and fear flowing with in you, making you tense."

"Steve, how do I know they aren't going to suck my blood when they come in here," Claire argued, "They are vampires after all!"

Steve's eyes turned cold grey as he growled, "I'm a vampire too, so how do you know that I'm not going to suck your blood?"

Claire eyes widened in fear causing Steve's eyes to turn into blue again as Steve quickly blurted, "Look it was a rhetorical question, Claire. I will never suck your blood out, and The Elder will also never do that although Kevin is questionable."

Claire calmed down and said, "Look I'm just nervous because do you really think that The Elder and Kevin will allow us to date. I mean I'm human and you're a vampire. Don't you think they would try to split us apart?"

"At first Kevin was extremely against us dating but he has kind of laid back on those rules," Steve said as he grabbed Claire's hand and led her to the couch. Steve position Claire on his lap and started to massage her shoulders.

After about a minute of silence Claire asked, "Did you ever suck any human blood?"

"I mostly drink animals' blood but I only drank humans' blood twice. The first time was an Umbrella scientist…"

"Let me guess the second one was Chad Knight."

"How did you know that?"

"Sherry found a picture of you and your family by his ashes. I guess it would make sense for you to burn the body because then everyone would figure out that vampires exist."

"By the way, I'm sorry that Ale burned that picture and about what we did to Rebecca and Leon."

"I know about the picture, and…" Claire stopped before the last part of Steve's sentence clicked in, "What did you do to Rebecca and Leon."

"Do you remember that Umbrella agent you had locked up in your basement?"

"You were the ones that killed him!" Claire stated.

"I'm sorry about the warning we left you, but it was a way of letting you know that we were watching you and we would kill you if you tried to intervene."

"Wait that means… Where is Sherry?"

Steve smiled at Claire and said, "My sister is fine, Claire. She is with Kevin and The Elder."

"What?" Claire asked who was now confused.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Let's start with what you did to Rebecca and Leon."

"Alright, we staged the whole thing, making it look like Rebecca and Leon had sex as a way of getting rid of their presence and making it look like anyone could sneak into the house with out them noticing. We could have simply controlled their minds but if we did, then we would have risked exposure of our race. All we had to do was make the both of them cum, so it would be believable that they had sex."

Claire could see the guilt in Steve's eyes, fearing that he might have had sex with Rebecca. Steve felt this fear and said, "No I did not have sex with Rebecca. I only helped her build up her orgasm so that when I took over her mind and told her to cum, she would be able to do it."

Claire relaxed and leaned back so that her head was on Steve's shoulders and asked, "Did you kill that guy you were after."

"I was the one who had to kill him because Kevin had to bring Sherry back here and bring the supplies to give you the warning…"

"So you were the guys Sherry was talking about?"

"Didn't Sherry tell you about her strange dreams?"

"I knew she was having strange dreams but she never talked about them."

"Sherry and I were having simular dreams about our past. Claire I don't know how to tell you this but Sherry and I are about six thousand years old and we are brother and sister." Claire's eyes went wide and turned to stare at Steve, "As you know my real name is Adam but Sherry's name is Eve."

"Like from the stories of Adam and Eve."

"We are those same people that the bible mentioned, although neither of us are humans. However we are the parents of the human race."

"That means that…" Claire started before Steve put a finger to her lips.

"Yes we had sex. We just found out a couple of hours ago and we are both still in shock. We don't remember anything about it and our dreams appear to be about our early childhood."

"And I still enjoy teasing you about it," Kevin said as he and The Elder walked into the room.

"We talked with Lady Scarlett, and the three of us agree that we should allow you two to date." The Elder said, "However, Claire must first meet Lady Scarlett and past the test before she would even allow her to date her son."

"Even though that's over, there are still some ground rules that you two must follow," Kevin explained, "Violating any of these rules would mean that Steve's identity will be revealed and his enemies will hunt him down and kill him."

"This romantic relationship can not leave the house," The Elder said, "Inside this house you can do anything you want and how many times you want to do it. But outside the house you two will have to hide your relationship from anyone."

"That means that if someone asks either of you on a date, you must say yes," Kevin said, "I don't fucking care if you two are jealous but we need to keep appearances up."

"Also you two are only around to be near each other in school, the manor, and Al's Diner," The Elder stated, "Otherwise, I want neither of you near each other."

"It has come to my attention that Wesker knows that Steve is a vampire and will be sending people after him. If Wesker sees you two together, it won't be hard to pin Adam as Steve."

"So let me get this straight," Steve said, "Outside the mansion we are not a couple. We must make it look like we are available and we are to stay away from each other when ever we can."

"Steve will have it easy," Kevin stated, "No one would really want to date a person that looks likes he is one of those dark clothed Acolytes. However Claire, will have to go on a few dates so that her family isn't getting suspicious. Also she can't come here every night because not only will Steve need to prepare to complete the prophecy but we can't let anyone know Claire is one of our familiars."

"Kevin," The Elder said, "Please escort Claire to Lady Scarlett."

"Come with me," Kevin smirked as he took Claire's hand and practically dragged her out of the room.

"Steve, it is time for you and Sherry understand your roles in the Prophecy of Eden."

* * *

Claire followed Kevin as he led her into a dark chamber with the door opened. Claire decided it was best to keep her distance from Kevin, since she still didn't trust him.

Kevin stared at her with an evil grin that made her skin shiver and said, "Lady Scarlett is waiting for you Claire. Best to not keep her waiting and I will warn you that she may be demanding." Kevin laughed as he walked away from Claire, leaving her alone.

Claire slowly walked into the door to see four statues on the outer edge of a circle in the center of the chamber. She immediately recognized Steve and Sherry's statues only they said Prince Adam Steven Burnside and Princess Eve Sherry Birkin. Looking at the other two statues she saw the name plates of Overlord Kelvin and Lady Scarlett. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Lady Scarlett's statue. She was practically naked except for a low cut skirt. She could feel her panties moisten as she stared at Lady Scarlett's statue and she turned away in disgust. _I love Steve_, she screamed in her mind, _he should be the one having this effect on her, not his mom!_

"It's alright that you feel this way Claire," A female voice said behind her. Claire turned to see that Lady Scarlet was standing right there. "I'm a Succubus so there for I have that effect on everyone including women. It's a pheromone that we release to make everyone attracted to us to get what we want."

"A-Are y-y-ou…" Claire started to stutter before Lady scarlet moved closer to Claire and put a finger on her lips, shutting her up.

"We don't control this pheromone but that is not the point," Lady Scarlett said, as she used her powers to create a bench in the circle. She motioned for Claire to sit on the bench and when she did Lady Scarlett sat down too but she was practically on top of her, much to Claire's discomfort.

"I know how much you love Adam," Lady Scarlett continued, "I want my son to be happy and I have never seen him more happy in his Six thousand years of life." Claire beamed but she knew that Lady Scarlett wasn't finished. "I know you two are probably going to have sex tonight and that is where The Elder, Kevin, and I are concerned about."

"But why," Claire asked, "I thought that it was alright for this to happen?"

"Not unless you past my test," Lady Scarlett said.

Claire looked determined and said, "What is the test. I will do anything to prove that I love your son."

Lady Scarlett smiled at Claire and then began to frown and replied, "I hope you mean that because I hate to put you into this situation, but I'm afraid I have no choice. If you had sex with Adam while you're still human, he will most likely kill you when he loses control of his senses. But if you become something like me, that will not happen."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I must turn you into a Vixen in order for you to have sex with Steve without turning you into something that would get your family suspicious."

"How do you turn me into a Vixen?" Claire asked.

"There is a reason why we Soul Suckers always allow humans to pleasure us but we never return the gesture. It is because our saliva contains a special DNA that can turn humans into people like us."

Claire was now blushing like crazy, knowing exactly what she was asking. Lady Scarlett looked at her with sympathy knowing what was running though her mind and said, "I'm sorry that I have to put you into this situation, but it is the only way you two will be allowed to have sex."

Claire was appalled by the idea having sex with a girl let alone her new boyfriend's mother. But she already knew that if they didn't do this, then she would loose Steve and her heart couldn't stand loosing him again especially if she has the power to stop it from happening.

"Alright," Claire said, sighing in defeat, "Let's get this over with."

Lady Scarlett went over to Claire and pulled her into an embrace. She lightly kissed Claire's lips and said, "Don't worry; I'll make this as enjoyable as possible."

Lady Scarlett used her magic to change the bench into a bed before pulling Claire into another kiss but this time allowing her tongue to enter Claire's mouth. While this was happening Claire thought to herself, _this is going to be a long night._

* * *

Steve and Sherry entered The Elder's office waiting to hear more about the Prophecy of Eden from The Elder, who was sitting in his office chair, waiting for him.

"Alright, Elder, what's the Prophecy of Eden," Steve demanded.

"Have you ever heard of the Garden of Eden?" The Elder quizzically asked.

"I'm familiar with the bible," Sherry responded.

"My adoptive parents are Atheists," Steve replied, "but I know about the Garden of Eden."

The Elder looked at both of them and said, "The Garden of Eden is considered the holiest places on earth. It is considered the bridge of our world and connects the human world to heaven. You see thousands of years ago, a dark demon named Khaine attempted to enter it using the Garden of Eden. You two managed to stop him from getting to the Gate of Heaven but in fear of this happing again, God looked the gates to the Garden of Eden."

"So the forbidden fruit was all a lie." Sherry asked.

"No it very much existed, however you were force fed the fruit, but that is beside the point. Anyway, Khaine was imprisoned by God because his army of undead soldiers was killed. We fear that the return of the zombies is giving Khaine more power and will soon be able to break free of his imprisonment. According to the Prophecy of Eden, Adam and Eve, Guardians of the Garden of Eden will return when evil once again returns to take over heaven and destroy the evil."

"So you're telling me, that Sherry and I have to stop this Khaine from entering Heaven?" Steve asked.

"Exactly," The Elder replied, "From what we know, Khaine was exiled to Hell by God, but he is growing in power. When he does break out, he will try to open the locked gates."

"So how can he open the gates," Sherry asked.

"By using you two as the keys," The Elder gravely replied.

* * *

After about an hour in the chamber, Claire finally returned to the upper levels of the mansion in search of Steve. Claire was still shaking from what had happened with Lady Scarlett. She could perfectly remember everything that happened with Steve's mother, because after all, she did technically take her virginity. Until today she had never thought she would be in that situation, having sex with a woman. But she had to do it if she ever wanted to have Steve in her life. Even though she did it for him, she still felt like she cheated on him with his mother!

Kevin greeted her and quietly led her into Steve and Sherry's apartment, knowing that Claire didn't want to talk about what happened. Kevin knew all to well what happened and for the first time, he felt sorry for a human."

"I know that we forced you to do something you would never do," Kevin said when Claire sat down on the couch. "But we had no choice in the matter; we can't risk having people discovering who we are because we all both know that your brother wouldn't rest until he found out what happened to his dead sister. Although I may not like humans, I'm willing to make an exception, as long as nothing happens to Steve or Sherry."

"Thanks Kevin, I know what I was getting my self into." Claire replied.

"Oh and I will tell Sherry that she should probably sleep in my apartment tonight," Kevin winked before leaving Claire to her thoughts.

Claire waited silently as she waited for Steve to enter her room. Despite her best attempts, she could not drive out the images of what happened in the chamber with Lady Scarlett. The way her kiss felt against hers as their tongues met. The way Lady Scarlett's hands were caressing her entire body. The way she would suck her nipples while fingering her. The way Lady Scarlett's tongue devoured her vagina. Claire never recuperated her actions, except for when Lady Scarlett's tongue coaxed her into playing with hers. But that didn't stop her from feeling guilty about the whole thing.

As soon as Steve entered the room to greet his girlfriend, Claire wasted no time when she quickly closed the door behind Steve and assaulted his lips. Steve was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. Claire began to lean on Steve in order to deepen the kiss, making him stumble trying to hold her weight so that she wouldn't fall. It wasn't long until Claire's sweet tongue begged for entrance which Steve granted.

Steve was aware of the situation and realized that Claire was acting different. Normally, Steve would write it off as hormones and would continue to make out with Claire. But as her tongue began to play feverishly with his, he felt something that frightened him. Claire's pulse was completely different and it was stronger.

A person's pulse was always the same, unless that person turned into a different species. Was it possible that Kevin bit Claire and turned her into a vampire while he was with The Elder? Or did his mother have something to do with the increase in Claire's pulse.

Claire realized that Steve stopped responding to her tongue so she broke the kiss and stared at Steve. Steve's eyes were still blue but they seemed so distant. She watched as his eyes became bloodshot red, as his eyes displayed his anger, not hunger.

"What happened with your meeting with my mother," Steve growled at Claire.

Claire was frightened at the way Steve talked to her, with pure anger laced in each word he said to her. "Look I don't want to talk about it tonight Steve," Claire said.

"You aren't human anymore are you."

Claire watched as Steve's eyes became a cold grey again, but she could she could see the despair in his eyes, fearing that it was his fault that this happened. "I'm a Vixen. It was the only way I could be with you in every way," Claire replied.

Realizing that it was safe to approach Steve again, Claire began to nibble on his right ear loaf in an attempt to get Steve's eyes back to his lovely shade of blue. It did the trick as Steve's eyes changed back into blue; however his lust became uncontrollable as his vampire senses took over.

Steve using his vampire speed led Claire to his bed and pushed her on the bed. Claire didn't seem to mind too much and was actually encouraging him. Steve made quick work of their clothes and soon, they were both naked engrossed in their hot and steamy make out session as they rolled around the bed fighting for control.

It wasn't long until Steve was on top of Claire. Caring only for his own pleasure, Steve quickly entered Claire's warmth. When his penis broke her hymen, Claire cried out in pain due to the speed of Steve's penis breaking her hymen. Her scream was enough to bring Steve back from his own little world realizing that he lost control of his lust.

"Oh my god Claire, I'm so sorry," Steve said as he decided that it might be best to get out of her. But when he tried to remove his penis from her warmth, Claire stopped Steve.

"It's not your fault Steve," Claire told him, "Lady Scarlett told me that this might happen and I was prepared for it. Even Kevin told me that if we were to have sex you would have lost control and your primal instincts would have taken control on the way to meet Lady Scarlett."

Steve still felt guilty about it and could still feel Claire's pain. Steve decided to use an old trick that his second birth mother used to do when he was a kid. She told him all about how that the pain would go away faster if you were distracted. Usually she would kiss his cuts when he was little and he would no longer feel pain.

Hoping that he would not make the problem worst, his hands moved up to Claire's breasts and began to lightly caress them. Claire gasped loving the feeling and she almost stopped breathing when Steve's thumbs lightly brushed her nipples. Steve was becoming bolder so he lightly kissed Claire's right nipple. Seeing no objection from the brunette, he lightly licked her nipple before taking it in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Steve knew that it was working because the pain he sensed in Claire began to recede and the fact that she was moaning in pleasure. Making sure he didn't forget about her other nipple, Steve began to apply the same amount of treatment that he did for the right nipple to the left one.

Claire couldn't believe the feelings that Steve was bringing out of her. Steve was doing a far better job then Lady Scarlett was when she was assaulting her breasts. With Lady Scarlett, it was just pure sex with no emotions what so ever but wit Steve, there was emotion behind it. As the pain from loosing her virginity disappeared, she noticed that he still didn't move from inside her.

"You know you could move now," Claire whispered seductively into his left ear before nibbling his ear loaf.

Steve made sure that he couldn't sense pain from her before he began to slowly shift back in forth inside her. Claire encouraged him to go faster which he always complied to. He was beginning to lose control of his lust, but Claire comforted him by letting him know it was right through her thoughts before he used his vampire speed, to trust in and out of her, making sure to hit her sweet spot. Steve knew that Claire would be the first to reach an orgasm because of the way he was moving and that was exactly what he wanted. He still felt guilty for causing her pain and he was going to make sure that she had her orgasm before exiting her warmth whether or not he had reached his peak.

Claire's hips began to buckle against him as he sensed that he had reached her orgasm. Her body went limp and her breathing returned to normal as she finished her orgasm.

Steve pulled out from her warmth only to hear Claire say, "Wait you didn't reach your peak yet."

"Well I don't have a condom on and I don't want to risk getting you pregnant," Steve lied hoping that she wouldn't finish him so that he could punish himself for losing control.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to suffer," Claire said as he straddled his waist and held his erection in her soft hands, "By the looks of it, this needs some attention."

Before Steve could protest, Claire did the last thing he ever though she would do, she took his penis in her mouth. All coherent thoughts Steve had was lost, as Claire slowly and teasingly ran her tongue up and down his erection. Steve tried and failed to suppress his moan as he sensed her satisfaction.

_Shit, she is doing this on purpose,"_ Steve thought to himself; _she knew that I was lying!_

"_That's because Lady Scarlett taught me how to communicate with my thoughts and listen to others," _Claire thought to Steve which caused his jaw to drop_, "Why don't you stop your foolishness and let me properly take care of you!"_

The way her tongue was playing with his penis was sweet torture for Steve but he ultimately knew that he was fucked. Claire's mind was set on this and he knew damn well that she could accomplish anything once she put her mind to it. It was better to submit now then to let her drag on this teasing torture.

"_Ok fine, you win," _Steve finally said to her with his mind, _"But doesn't mean that I'm going to enjoy it."_

"_Trust me honey, when I'm though with you, you will be begging for more!"_

With that thought, Claire began to bob her head up and down. Steadily she began to increase her speed to a point where she was comfortable without chocking on his penis. And if that wasn't enough, she would sometimes tighten her grip of his penis with her mouth driving Steve insane. At this point Steve couldn't even form a coherent thought while being distracted from the love and bliss Claire was creating. Steve could soon feel like he would reach his peek and images of Claire chocking on his sperm running through his mind. Steve tried to remove his penis from Claire's mouth but Claire already knew his thoughts and closed her mouth as best she could. Her mouth was squeezing his penis tightly and her tongue wrapped around it. That was all it took for Steve to release his hot sperm into her mouth. Claire released her grip causing Steve to collapse on the bed.

For the first time in the past few days, Steve was tired. It was hard to believe that the last time he slept was when he was in his two month coma. Though out those few days, nothing he did tired him out like having sex with Claire did. Claire collapsed and snuggled against Steve's naked body trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Steve I don't want you to be ashamed of what you are," Claire said, "I know being a vampire is hard and you are doing your best to resist your primal instincts. Just please don't start punishing yourself for loosing control. It's going to happen and I don't want you to start shutting everyone out. I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too, Claire," Steve said before falling asleep.

* * *

Wesker sat at his desk at night waiting for it to return. He needed to report to it about the apprehension of Steve and the other vampire that rescued him. He looked at his reflection, only to see it morph before him to revel an image of a dark black cloud with a little bit of a red tint.

"So I have heard that there are two vampires that manage to infiltrate our facility," The dark cloud growled, "Tell me what do you have any information on them or have you forgotten our pack."

"One of the vampires' names is Steven Burnside," Wesker said, "According to my vampire hunter Derek Crow, they are right now somewhere in San Diego."

"Do you have a description of Burnside?"

"He is about seventeen years old with short auburn hair and blue eyes…"

"I want him apprehended alive!" The cloud yelled.

"But Khaine…" Wesker began to say before Khaine silenced him.

"I need Prince Adam Steven Burnside alive you idiot," Khaine yelled, "He is the key to the destruction of the human race. Without him, our only chance of taking this world is ruined. I will not tolerate this failure again, especially since you lost Princess Eve Sherry Birkin too!"

"How did you…"

"I know everything. Make sure you bring both of them to me. It won't be long until I have enough power to surface once again. But as long as I don't have them in my possession, we will be defeated. Just remember that as long that as conquer this world, you will be king of this entire world."

With that, Khaine's image disappeared and Wesker quickly ran to the phone and dialed Derek Crow's number.

"Mr. Crow, your orders have changed, you must bring me Steve alive," Wesker said when the vampire hunter picked up the phone."

"Don't worry Mr. Wesker; I know just where to find them."

* * *

**Well here ends another chapter of The Vampire Tyrant. I hope its well worth the wait.**

**Even after two months I still remember the drill. In the next chapter, Steve and Claire must deal with the after match of spending the night together. Claire tries to cover up her night with Steve from Claire while The Elder tells Steve the reason behind why incest was widely accepted. Leon also finds an abandon dog that he decides to take in as his own.**


End file.
